Girls und Panzer: Changing The Story
by FreedomRiders
Summary: When Ooarai wins the matches depicted by the series and the film, the school's government decides to completely change the rules. Males are not only allowed in Ooarai, but in Sensha-dō. How will this affect the tank girls?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue: Change Of Plans

Miho Nishizumi and Yukari Akiyama walked towards the Sensha-dō tank garage, where their Panzer IV Ausf. H.

"Morning!", Miho said, waving to Takako "Caesar" Suzuki and Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto, who waved back.

All of the Tankery students of Ooarai were here, Anteater team, Hippo team, Mallard team, Leopon team, Duck team, and Rabbit team. Turtle team was the student council, as they weren't there.

Anteater team was playing their online tank game, Hippo team was talking about some battle, Mallard team was chatting, Leopon team was fixing their Tiger (P), Duck team was playing volleyball, and Rabbit team was sleeping on their M3 Lee. Everyone seemed to be enjoying being back with their tanks.

Yukari squealed as she jumped on the Panzer IV and hugged it. "Oh, it's so good to be back!", she cried.

"I can't wait to do Sensha-dō again.", Miho said. "It was really enjoyable to help Maho win against the university."

"As well as seeing Alice riding in on that teddy bear.", Yukari giggled. She sighed as she lay next to the Panzer's cannon.

"So many Pershings!", Miho said, recalling the memories of the fight that saved Ooarai.

Then Saori Takebe and Hana Isuzu walked in, carrying a familiar black haired girl behind them.

"Hello!", Saori said. Hana smiled, as Mako Reizei snored.

"Oh, it's been so long since I saw this thing. I missed this tank so much!", Hana squealed.

"I know, the stubby little barrel has long since grown into a beautiful and powerful killing machine!", Yukari said.

"It almost looks like a Tiger!", Miho said.

"It's so beautiful. I know we had it like this for a long time, but this is one of the only times I looked at it, just to look at it.", Yukari said.

Mako groaned. "I'm hungry...", she moaned, as the other girls giggled at their driver's behavior.

Then the student council came in. Everyone scrambled to attention as Anzu cleared her throat.

"I'll cut to the chase. Momo-chan has received a letter from the higher ups changing the rules of Sensha-dō.", Anzu said, as the irritated monocle-wearing girl handed a letter to Anzu.

"Boys are now allowed in Ooarai, and Sensha-dō. Thank you.", Anzu said, blankly.

Everyone immediately exploded in disbelief. "WHAT?!", the girls screamed.

"What?! This is unacceptable!", Caesar cried.

"Oh no, we're all gonna be hit by stalkers and perverts!", Azusa said.

"They just changed the rules? Oh dear.", Hoshino said, wiping her forehead.

"This is a rather sudden change.", Erwin said, adjusting her peaked hat.

"Oh, and a new all-boys academy has opened up.", Anzu added. "And here's the thing, no medium tanks. All cavalry tanks."

"Whoa...", Oryou said.

"Maybe an M-22 Locust?", Yukari asked.

"Or a Vickers.", Azusa said.

Anzu cleared her throat again. "And a large group of boys have joined this club, so when they get here next week, so need I remind you, be nice!", she said. "DISMISSED!"

Everyone was silent, as the news slowly sank in.

"Butterfly...", Saki said.

Timeskip: an hour

Duck team sat on their bolted Type 89B.

"Maybe they'll wanna play volleyball?", Taeko asked.

"Maybe...", Shinobu said.

Hippo team stood with their StuG Assault Gun III, yakking about the new arrivals.

Kiyomi "Saemonza" Sugiyama slammed a hand on the StuG. "No, they'll have an interest in the D'Day invasion! Light tanks were some of the main mop up forces of the Allies!", she said.

"Or most likely the Battle of Khalkhin Gol, where Russia used wave after wave of cavalry tanks to wipe out the Japanese armies.", Riko "Erwin" Matsumoto chimed in.

"Or the Battle of Kursk, where thousands of tank participated, light tanks, medium tanks, heavy tanks, and all sorts of other vehicles fighting to win.", Oryou said.

"That's it!", Kiyomi, Takako, and Riko cried.

Mallard team was just sitting on the Char B1, while Anteater team was playing their tank game. Rabbit team sat on their M3 Lee.

"Maybe they're not all perverts?", Ayumi Yamagō asked.

"Yeah, hopefully.", Yuuki Utsugi said.

"I doubt it…", Aya Ōno said.

Azusa Sawa and Karina Sakaguchi just texted on their phones, while Saki Maruyama just looked at butterflies.

Turtle team had left, and Leopon team was fixing Porsche Tiger.

Anglerfish team was sitting on the Panzer IV, Miho, Saori, Hana, and Yukari on the turret. Mako was sleeping on the front of the tank chassis.

"I hope some cute boys come here! I'm so excited!", Saori said.

"I heard that light tanks are the hardest tanks to take out, speed-wise.", Hana said.

"Yeah, I heard that too.", Saori said.

Miho was simply in thought. She was excited to see how boys drive their tanks, but also a little nervous at if they'd affect Ooarai's Sensha-dō class.

"Miho, are you OK?", Saori asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just...thinking.", Miho said.

"About what?", Hana asked, as Yukari leaned over.

"I'm nervous. I'm not used to coed schools, and it's kinda scary...", Miho said. "Adding the fact the rules just completely flipped, it might as well be like switching schools…"

"Yeah, the pervs, the stalkers, the creeps, the gropers, the rap-", Mako said, deadpan and sleepy.

"Don't say stuff like that! That stuff doesn't help!", Saori cried.

Miho sighed. "But at the same time, I'm excited. I haven't seen many light tanks. The BT-42 would count more as an assault gun than a light tank, right?"

"Right! The Finnish put a British howitzer on a Russian tank chassis, but I forgot what it was...", Yukari said.

Hana gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure these boys are friendly and skilled enough if they got enough attention to change the rules of Sensha-dō.", she said.

Miho smiled. "Thank you.", she said. The Panzer IV gunner smiled.

"Come on, let's go take our Anglerfish out for a drive.", Miho said.

The next week, everyone was in line, waiting for the new arrivals to arrive.

"I can't wait to see what light tank they have! Light tanks are so cute, the way they hop around on rough ground.", Yukari said, before squealing in excitement.

"Gee, we like kittens like Yukari likes a Chaffee. It's kinda weird.", Aya said.

"Well, can't blame her. She loves tanks. I'm not surprised if she plays with herself with a tank model.", Noriko said.

Yuuki and Ayumi cringed at the thought of Yukari stuffing a Jaagdtiger barrel between her legs.

Anzu shushed the girls. "Shh! I hear something!", she said.

Down the hill, several T-26, BT-7, and BT-5 tanks shot forward, swerving and drifting.

"Whoa!", Taeko said.

"Russian tanks!", Erwin said.

"That driving skill!", Tsuchiya cried, drooling at one of the BT-5 tanks drifting.

"Amazing! I remember now, the BT-42 was built off the BT-7!", Yukari said.

A BT-7 and a BT-5 clashed into each other, before a BT-5 crashed into the two tanks. Then the rest of the tanks collided and crashed into each other. One BT-7 tank barrel rolled down the hill, stopping meters away from the Ooarai tanks.

Soon, the cavalry charge was a pile of smoking, yet intact wrecks.

Every girl in the mine stared at the klutzy tanks in front of them. "OK...", Momo said. Yuzu scratched the back of her neck.

The BT-5 in front opened its hatch, a DP-28 mounted on it. A boy around the age of 16 or 17 climbed out, obviously dizzy.

"Ow...", he said. He wore a Soviet infantry helmet, the black bowl covering his eyes.

The commanders of the other tanks climbed out, before lining up in front of the girls.

Saori internally squeaked, while Mako was drifting off while standing.

"Hello, Ooarai. My name is Kenn.", the BT-5 commander said. "This is my right hand man, Ano."

Ano, who commanded a BT-7, smiled and waved shyly. He wore a classic Russian Tanker helmet, complete with goggles. His helmet had a blue stripe down the middle, and his goggles were rimmed with a light blue color.

Miho looked around, to see a BT-7 with blue paint on the side of the chassis, as well as a blue design painted on the turret. Instead of a DP-28 on the turret, she was surprised to see a DShK mounted on the tank, the heavy machine gun towering over the tank itself.

"I guess I can assume which tank is his.", Miho thought, looking back at Ano.

"I hope you got our message, of us hoping to join you.", Kenn said.

"Yes, Sensha-dō welcomes you to Ooarai.", Yuzu said, as she bowed to the new students. On instinct, everyone else bowed.

Kenn smiled. "Thank you.", she said.

Anzu popped up from bowing,and smiled. "Say, those are some sweet tanks ya got.", she said.

"Their driving could use some work.", Mako said.

"Mako!", Saori cried.

"Actually, our driving is good. The crashing is just our tactic.", Kenn said.

Mono blinked. "Really?", she said.

"Would you expect the enemy to crash and burn right in front of you?", a T-26 commander asked.

"Well...no.", Erwin said.

"And what better than to pound them with our guns while they're caught off guard?", Kenn asked.

"With the victories we have, we can spare a few dents and scrapes. After all, rush tactics are usually spur of the moment.", another commander said.

Anzu Kadotani stepped up. "Well, then. Let's test those tactics! Mock match, now!", she said.

Everyone was surprised. "Can we...uhh...at least get our tanks ready?", Ano asked.

"Ah, sure.", Yuzu Koyama said.

Momo Kawashima huffed. "You have one hour to do so.", she said, being the impatient student PR council manager she was.

"On it! Come on, boys!", Kenn said. All the tanks backed away from each other, and soon, all the tank operators were out, fixing their vehicles.

The girls watched as the boys took about seven to eight minutes to fix their light tanks.

"Wow...that's less the half of what we'd take to fix our tanks.", Hoshino said.

"Yeah. Light tanks are easy to repair, not to mention the damage was minor.", Yukari said.

How many tanks do you have?", Kenn asked Anzu.

"We got eight tanks.", Anzu said.

"Is that so?", Kenn asked. He looked over at Yuzu and winked. The council vice-president was taken aback, before blushing.

"Ehh, we'll take six. One T-26, two BT-5s, and three BT-7s, deal?", Kenn asked.

The girls gasped at their choice of numbers, especially considering that they're all light tanks.

"You sure?", Anzu asked.

"Don't underestimate us.", Kenn said. "The BT series may have been the 'paper tanks' of the Soviet Union, but they have been very formidable on the front lines. We are warning you."

Miho gulped, knowing to take their warning seriously.

Kenn smiled. His BT-5 pulled up. The BT-5 was painted black, with white flames painted on the hull. It was accompanied by two BT-7s, as well as Ano's BT-7, another BT-5, and the T-26.

"Fair game?", Kenn asked, holding out a hand.

Anzu shook it. "Yes, a fair game.", she said.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Practice Match

Soon, on the tank training grounds of Ooarai, the tanks were in position.

"Panzer vor!", Miho said, as the eight tanks moved out. The Type 3 Chi-Nu, Anteater team, had the flag.

"Vpered!", Kenn said. The six light Russian tanks immediately rolled out. Ano's BT-7 had the flag.

In the forest, the StuG and the Hetzer hid, both low profile tanks practically invisible to the others.

"This is Hippo and Turtle team. We're good to go.", Erwin said.

The Lee and the Type 89B were set up in an ambush on top of the hill.

"Rabbit and Duck team here. We're ready, over.", Azusa said.

The Char B1 was waiting in the open, as bait.

"Mallard team here, over.", Midoriko Sono said.

The Panzer IV, the Porsche Tiger, and the Chi-Nu were in the back.

"This is Anglerfish team with Leopon and Anteater team. We're in position.", Miho said.

Mallard team moved up over the hill, trying to get a better view at the terrain.

"I don't see anything.", Mallard team reported.

"Turtle team here. We're in the clear, so far.", Anzu said.

"Rabbit team here. Nothing.", Azusa said.

Miho ordered the tanks to stay put, as the Panzer IV moved up.

Suddenly, a shot ricocheted off the Panzer IV's Schürzen armor.

"What was that?!", Saori cried.

"Enemy tanks!", Hana said.

Suddenly, three BT-7 tanks charged past the hill. One of the three had the blue flag, also brought by painted in blue.

"This is Mallard team! We've been knocked out, I'm sorry!", Miho heard the radio.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. We'll take over from here.", Miho said.

The three BT-7s all fired their 45mm cannons, all shots completely blowing off the left Schürzen armor of the Anglerfish team's tank.

"We have enemies on the rear! What do we do?!", Nekota cried.

"A BT-7 is heading toward us!", Piyotan cried.

"Take this!", Momoga cried. The Chi-Nu rolled towards a tank, firing a shot.

The BT-7 rolled out of the way, before firing a shot that took out the tank's treads.

"Miss Nishizumi! We're immobilized!", Nekota cried.

"Leopon team, hard back and assist Anteater team!", Miho said.

"We can't! We've been knocked out!", Leopon team responded.

Miho peeled outside, to see the Porsche Tiger on the left knocked out. The BT-7s were on the right, but their cannons weren't enough to take on a Porsche Tiger's armor.

"It's from a different direction!", Yukari said.

"The rest of the tanks are here!", Hoshino said.

The T-26 and the two BT-5s had arrived, and they had flushed out Rabbit and Duck team, currently chasing them back to the battle.

"How the hell did they flush us out so quickly?!", Shinobu cried, firing the rear machine gun.

Hippo and Turtle team had come back to help the others.

"They took out two of our strongest tanks, and the match hasn't even been ten minutes!", Saori cried.

"These are hardcore guys!", Momoga cried.

"Hah! Got one!", Piyotan said, firing the artillery mounted gun on the Chi-Nu.

A BT-7 had its tracks blown off, but it was still rolling, as light tanks didn't need treads. It was lightweight and the wheels didn't dig into the ground.

The trackless BT tank rolled around the Chi-Nu, blowing hits on the tank.

"Help us! We're gonna get knocked out!", Nekota cried.

Then the StuG fired a shot that blew the BT-7 on its side, finally eliminating it.

"Yes! Got one!", Kiyomi said.

That alone was enough to make the tanks fall back. The enemy flag tank was driving back towards the hill, accompanied by its four tanks.

"Fire!", Erwin yelled.

"Keep firing!", Momo cried. All remaining Ooarai tanks opened fire, trying to hit Ano.

"All tanks, circle back. We're going to do a maneuver we learned at Khalkhin Gol.", Kenn said.

"Roger!"

The flag tank started turning back, along with its comrades.

"Fire!", Momo yelled.

The Russian light tanks zig zagged through the shell fire, before they started increasing speed.

"What're they doing?!", Aya cried.

"We're gonna die!", Yuzu cried.

"Now!", Kenn yelled.

Then the light tanks rammed into the medium tanks.

A BT-7 smashed and rolled over the StuG, crushing its cannon and knocking out Hippo team.

"What the hell?!", Caesar said.

The T-26 tumbled over the Hetzer, knocking both of them out.

"They're crazy!", Momo said.

"An effective way of fighting, though.", Anzu said, a sweet drier potato strip in her mouth.

Kenn swerved and hit Duck team, as the Lee fired its hull mounted Howitzer. The 75mm round hit the Type 89B by accident, and Duck team was knocked out.

"Oh! S-sorry!", Ayumi cried, before Ano took out the Lee.

Soon, it was four light tanks versus two medium tanks, and one was immobilized.

"Fall back to Anteater team.", Miho said, still shocked at how the light tanks took out four tanks with only one casualty.

"Now.", Kenn said.

All tanks opened fire, and struck the Panzer IV.

Hana managed to fire off a shot that took out Kenn, but the Panzer was taken out.

"Anteater team, it's up to you now.", Miho said.

Ano rushed forward, and aimed at the Chi-Nu. But Piyotan had already loaded the next shot.

"Fire!", Ano said.

"Fire!", Nekota cried. Both tanks shot each other, a thick cloud of smoke in the air.

Both teams were watching closely, waiting to see what happens next.

When the smoke cleared, they saw both the BT-7 and the Chi-Nu knocked out. And because of the smoke, it was impossible to tell who knocked out who first.

"Whoa…", Yukari said. She looked back to see the crews of tanks from both sides staring.

Nekota and Ano peeked our of their tanks and smiled.

Anzu looked at her watch. "That match took less than ten minutes.", she said. "Impressive."

"These guys are awesome.", Azusa said.

"Hmm, that tactic was used several times by the Russian near the Chinese Front.", Erwin said.

Miho smiled as she saw Ano shaking hands with Nekota.

"Who won?", Miho asked.

Ano shrugged. "I dunno, that's why I'm voting it as a tie.", he said.

Nekota smiled. "Me too.", she said.

"Congratulations. That was a very good match.", Kenn said.

"How?", Saori asked. "You still had at least half your tanks left."

"One, no one had ever inflicted casualties on us until now, and twice we almost got caught by those two turret-less tanks over there.", a tank commander said, pointing to the StuG and the Hetze. "Our tanks don't have low profiles."

"Ah.", Anzu said, munching on a dried potato.

"We are honored to join you. And we would be happy to help you in your Sensha-dō matches.", Kenn said.

"We share that honor with you.", Erwin said, as she smiled.

"We agree, nyaaa.", Nekota said.

"Plus we can use some more practice, now that we learned that other schools are using light tanks.", Momo said.

"What?!", all the girls cried.

"Yes, Kuromormine is now using Panzer I and II tanks, and Saunders is using M8 Greyhounds.", Yuzu said.

"Greyhounds are armored cars!", Yukari said.

"But they reach tank armor requirements, which is 25mm. They also reach the weapon requirements as well, a 37mm gun.", Anzu said. "And it doesn't need caterpillar tracks. Remember the BT-42?"

The girls giggled at remembering Mikko's insane driving at a track-less tank, in their last match.

"Saunders will be seeking artillery as well, like how the Karl Gerät was added in our last big match.", Momo added. "I'm not sure if we have any artillery around the carrier, but we can look for them if we can."

"Alright. We're also hosting a camping party here, so go ask your parent's permission to attend! You are all dismissed!", Anzu said.

A BT-5 commander walked up to Nekota. "That was a good match.", he said, timidly.

"Thank you, nyaaa.", Nekota purred.

"Why do you do that? The 'nyaaa' thing?", the boy asked. "People find it weird, no offense. It's just a bit..."

"Inhumane?", Nekota asked. "Don't worry, I know."

"It's cute, though. I was just asking.", the commander said. Nekota blushed at her compliment.

"T-thank you.", she said. "What's your n-name?"

"Hon.", the commander said. "Hon Jenn."

"Umm...have you ever heard of online tank games?", Nekota said, nervously.

"Yeah, there's one I play online...my username is JennGunner77.", Hon said.

"Really? What tank do you use?", Nekota asked, more interested, and not slouching as much.

"I use the Marder III.", Hon said, as he and Nekota walked towards the Chi-Nu.

Ano walked towards Miho. "You knocked out Kenn's tank. No one has managed to do that in months.", he said.

"Really? When was the last time he was knocked out?", Miho asked.

"One time, a T-26 was the flag tank. He was in the line of fire, so Kenn took the hit. We won that match...", Ano said.

"Your commander sounds like a great guy.", Miho said.

"Yeah...we look up to him.", Ano said, taking off his tanker helmet.

Miho's eyes widened when she saw Ano's black windswept hair, and green eyes. She froze, before she recuperated from what just happened.

"Anyway, I like your panzer. The Schürzen is such a good idea.", Ano said. He smiled at Miho as her cheeks reddened.

"Yeah...Yeah, it used to be a regular Panzer IV, and we had it upgraded.", Miho said. "W-we only lost o-one battle, and..."

Ano raised an eyebrow. "Are...are you OK?", he asked.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!", Miho blurted out, startling Ano a little.

"OK...I'm going to catch up to you later. I have a tank to fix.", Ano said. He walked away, as Miho buried her hands in her face.

"Why...", she groaned.

She looked to see the Russian tank crews talking with Ooarai, and Saori flirting with a couple of guys. Mako was sleeping peacefully, as was Saki and another tank guy.

Miho smiled. "Ah well…", she said.

The next day was the weekend, and Yukari, Erwin, and Miho were at a tank shop, looking at models.

"The Schwerer Gustav. The Germans were planning on putting that thing on tracks.", Yukari said.

"They say at Stalingrad, the Gustav fires over 300 shells.", Erwin said. "Those 300 shells wiped out Russian reinforcements from every direction."

"Good thing it's not a tank.", Miho said.

"Miho?"

Miho turned to see Ano at the store, two or so aisles away. He wore black jeans and a red shirt, with a white jacket.

"Whatcha you doing?", Ano asked.

"We're looking at tanks. What're you doing here?", Erwin asked.

"Buying DShK rounds.", Ano said. He held up two boxes of ammunition. "Machine guns can pack more of a punch against tanks than you think."

"That DShK will throw your tank off balance, you know.", Yukari said. "They're good machine guns, but they're a hassle."

"I know, but despite that, that heavy MG has a kill count of seven tanks in the past month.", Ano said.

"Really?", Miho asked.

"Yeah. The rear of a tank is weaker than you think.", Ano said. "Especially if you pound that same area."

"Ah.", Erwin said. "In the Battle of the Bulge, Brownings did a lot to immobilize Tigers and Panthers."

"Right. And the DShK may have a slower firing rate, but it has proven accuracy with an explosive caliber.", Ano said. "Unfortunately, those explosive rounds never reached battle."

Miho smiled. "Would you like to get frozen yogurt with us?", she asked.

"I can help carry your boxes. I'm the loader of the Panzer IV.", Yukari offered.

"I'm grateful. As long as I get to carry one box.", Ano said.

"Of course.", Yukari said. Ano paid for the ammo and the four walked out of the building.

"Oh, uh...about yesterday. I didn't freak you out, did I?", Miho asked.

"No, you were normal. Why?", Ano asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing.", Miho said. She looked at Erwin and Yukari, who were smirking suggestively at Miho.

Miho squeaked and buried her blushing face in her hands.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prologue: Panzer Rush

Momo and Anzu talked with Kenn and a couple commanders, while Yuzu was cleaning the Hetzer.

Nekota and her new friend were talking about their tanks online.

Ano was sleeping on his BT-7, snoring on his DShK and leaning on the hatch.

Miho was leaning against the Panzer IV, as she checked her phone. She looked over at Ano, and smiled. She couldn't help but think Ano looked cute while sleeping.

"Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho jumped and turned to see Yuuki, who was on Rabbit team.

"Call me Miho. And what seems to be the matter?", Miho asked.

Yuuki was blushing, twirling her hair. "Umm, have you ever been on a date before?", she asked.

"No, why?", Miho asked.

"Nothing, I was just...wondering.", Yuuki said. The Panzer IV commander turned to see the first-year was looking at a boy on a T-26, juggling repair tools.

Miho looked at Yuuki, who had a dreamy look on her face.

"Just talk to him.", Miho said. Yuuki squeaked and turned to Miho.

"W-what? Excuse me?", Yuuki asked, confused.

"Just talk. Say hi, invite him for yogurt, take him to the tank shop.", Miho said.

Yuuki blinked, before grinning and looking away.

"T-thank you, commander.", she said, shyly.

"Miss Nishizumi!"

Miho turned to see one of the boys walking towards her. He wore a helmet, with goggles and a mask, Miho being unable to see his face. All three head accessories were covered in soot. Like Ano's tank helmet, it was lined blue.

"Lieutenant Ano's been wondering if you'd like to have a private match.", the boy said, his voice slightly altered and muffled from the mask.

Miho remembered the layout of the BT-7, and could only guess that he was the team's loader, the engine being open near the ammo supply, making that area of the tank damn near unbreathable.

Then again, the BT-7's turret was very cramped, being a two-man turret. The chassis was also a two-man compartment. If she remembered Yukari's tests on the BT series, the chassis held the driver and the loader, while the turret held the commander and the gunner.

The BT series was unique, the loading system connected to the main gun, as to save space, without having to put the loader and gunner in the turret with the commander in a two-man turret, which was quite impressive on the Soviet's part.

"Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho blinked, breaking out of her tactical combat stupor.

"Oh, yes. Thank you.", Miho said, a bit flustered that she took several minutes to answer.

The boy gave a mock salute and left. Miho looked at a BT-5, and saw Yukari and Erwin talking with a tank commander, who was wearing a commissar's cap.

"Miho!"

Saori playfully tackled Miho on the Anglerfish tank. "I got a date!", she said.

"Wow, congratulations.", Miho said, smiling to her team's radio operator.

"We're going to the edge of the carrier, to watch the water and sunset.", Saori said. "I'm just so anxious!"

"You'll be fine.", Miho reassured.

"As long as no one shows him that anglerfish dance.", Mako said.

"Or as long as he doesn't recognize you.", Hana said.

"Don't jinx me!", Saori wailed. Miho giggled, until a rumble filled the air.

Ano sat on his BT-7, as the blue cavalry tank rolled by.

Ano pulled to his glasses. He smiled as he pounded the turret. "I'll be waiting.", he said, before the tank pulled away.

Miho blushed. Hana blinked. "What was that?", she asked.

"Umm, Ano invited us to a private match, just the Anglerfish and his tank.", Miho said.

"The _Shchelevaya Gorlo_."

Everyone turned to Mako.

"He calls it the _Schhelevaya Gorlo_.", Mako said.

"That sounds cool.", Yukari said.

"Yeah, like a cool Russian song.", Saori said.

Hana and Miho just stared awkwardly at them.

"...what?", Saori asked.

"You know that's a Russian translation to 'Slit Throat', right?", Hana asked.

Saori and Yukari sweat dropped.

Later, the Panzer IV was alongside the BT-7, as Ano and Miho smiled at each other from their turrets.

"Fair match?", Ano asked.

"Yes, fair match.", Miho agreed. She turned to the front. "Panzer Vor!"

"Forward!", Ano said, and the BT-7 disappeared into the woods.

The Panzer IV drove through the forest, the turret on a swivel.

"I don't see anyone.", Miho said.

"Neither do I.", Yukari said, who was sticking her head out the side of the tank turret.

"Keep an eye on our blind spot.", Saori said. "Most tanks we fight will go for that."

"But This isn't most tanks.", Mako said. Everyone looked to Mako.

"He rushes headfirst. He trained his own driver on how to attack with the surprise on his side. Trust me, he'll attack the front.", Mako said.

"OK...I'll take your word for it.", Miho said. She knew this was plausible, but she also knew her thinking could be at times predictable. The overthinking might end up in a lost match.

"I'm detecting movement a few dozen meters to the left!", Saori said.

Suddenly, Slit Throat charged out of the forest, firing its main gun at the Panzer's tracks.

The Schürzen managed to deflect the shot, but the armor chunk fell off and wedged itself into a wheel, resulting in immobilization.

"We're stuck!", Yukari cried.

"Mako, can we move at all?", Miho asked.

"We can rotate the tank.", Mako said, deadpan as ever.

"OK, then. When I give the signal, turn.", Miho said, also remaining calm. She turned to see the turret spinning towards where the Russian tank was heading.

"Fire!", Miho yelled.

"On the way!", Hana yelled. The shell grazed the BT-7's rear armor, before the light tank swerved around, the gun aiming at the Anglerfish tank's rear armor.

"Turn!", Miho ordered. The tank turned just in time. The shot deflected off the rear, resulting in a dent nearly deep enough to count as an elimination.

"Now!", Miho said, firing a shot that hit the BT-7 in the side, immobilizing its turret.

The BT-7 drove back, and Hana fired. The tank shell pierced the front of the tank, blowing off all the right wheels of the tank. The momentum of the blast was enough to topple the tank several times over.

Miho cringed as the BT-7 kept crashing down the forest path.

The BT-7 landed on its side when it struck a rock, and one of the tank crew members flew out of the hatch, before landing face first on the dirt. Miho noted how the hatch shot off, as if it wouldn't have opened in the first place.

The Panzer IV rolled towards the BT-7, as the crew member slowly got up. He ran towards the tank, as Ano himself got out of the tank.

He and the crew member pushed the tank, which was at an angle, back on its tracks, before jumping back on. The damaged tank tried to roll backwards, only proceeding to spin around, as there was traction on only one side.

"Aim...fire!", Miho said, once the rear of the tank was facing the panzer.

The angle however worked in the Slit Throat's favor. The tank spun around due to the force of the shot, leaving the 45mm gun to face the Panzer IV's front.

The gun fired, and the shot pierced the turret of the Panzer IV, eliminating it. The white flag popped out of the tank, thus ending the match.

Miho stepped out of the tank, a bit wobbly, as Ano himself got out.

"Congratulations. You win, again.", Miho said.

"You did good.", Ano said. "That was close, you almost beat me."

"Yes, we did.", Saori said.

"Good thing we turned when we could.", the driver said. "The damn window couldn't open."

"Wait, your window wasn't open?", Yukari asked.

"Yeah, we had to use our gunner to know which direction to go.", Ano said. Said gunner waved. He wore the Tankery helmet with a mask, but no goggles.

"You were practically driving blind and you still won!", Saori cried. "That's amazing!"

"Yup.", the driver said. "Even we were surprised."

"That was a nice streak of luck you guys have.", Miho said.

"Anyway, I'd like to repay you for the match. I never had so much fun with a one on one.", Ano said.

"Oh, what were you thinking?", Miho asked, as Saori was ready to squeal.

"Umm...would dinner tonight be good?", Ano asked, shyly.

Then Saori squealed.

 **Author's note: BTW, updates will be slow**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sibling Rivalry

Miho was panicking, pacing her apartment and hugging her Boko doll. "A date! Ano asked me on a date! I've never been on a date! How do I do this?!", she thought, as she took off her uniform.

She looked through her closet, as she scrolled past the few extra school outfits she bought at the beginning of the school year.

Her casuals involved a few dresses, shirts and skirts, that evil anglerfish dance outfit, and some PJs.

"You know, a dress that shows thighs might help.", Saori, who was sitting on the side, said.

"Saori, all our skirts show thighs, so it won't be a surprise.", Mako said.

"Maybe something casual.", Hana suggested.

"Maybe your regular school outfit.", Yukari said.

"That sounds good, but then he'll think you were lazy with preparing for the date.", Saori said.

"I think he said it was just dinner.", Hana said, smiling awkwardly.

"It's best to be prepared, however.", Saori said, holding up a finger as if she were proving a point.

"Yes, I suppose so.", Miho said. She took out a slim blue dress with a white bow on the back.

(Time lapse brought to you by a Carro Armato P26/40 being chased by a Schwerer Gustav on a self propelled platform)

Later, Miho stepped out, the blue dress slightly fluttering at her knees, the bow bouncing on the back. Miho also wore a pink bow on her head, above her right ear.

"Ooh, that looks good.", Saori said, applauding.

"It's beautiful!", Hana gushed.

"Go get 'im!", Yukari cheered, giving a thumbs up.

Mako snored on Saori's lap. Not that anyone noticed.

"Thank you, but...I'm not sure if he'll like it.", Miho said, timidly.

"Don't worry! As long as what you're wearing is fit for dinner, then he won't mind. He'll love it, trust me.", Saori said.

"Don't you have no experience on dating?", Hana asked.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help!", Saori hissed.

"Thank you, Saori. I trust you.", Miho said. She looked at her whole team, smiling.

Saori shook Mako awake, as the driver groaned and sat up.

"I trust all of you. It's thanks to that very trust that we all made it to where we are today with Sensha-dō.", Miho said. "A commander relies on her crew to keep the tank running, as the crew relies on the commander to keep the tank alive."

Before Miho could continue, Hana raised a hand.

"Uhh, not to interrupt, but your dinner date is in a half hour, right?", she asked.

Miho gasped. "You're right!", she said, before racing to the bathroom.

Everyone blinked, except Mako, who fell asleep again.

"You know, has Ano even mentioned where they were gonna meet?", Saori asked, putting a finger to her chin, cuz it's anime.

"I got that planned.", Yukari said.

"Oh?", Hana asked. Just then a knock on the door caught the three girls' attention.

Yukari opened the door, to see Erwin and Ano standing at the door.

"Hey, Yukari!", Erwin said, saluting.

"What's up?", Yukari said, as she and Erwin hugged each other.

Saori gaped at Ano. "You look so good!", she said.

Ano blushed, before reaching over and scratching the back of his head. "Thank you.", he said.

He wore blue jeans, with a white collared shirt and a black blazer. His hair wasn't as windswept, it was more smoothed out, with some hair sticking out.

"How'd you two get here anyway?", Saori asked.

"Oh, I sent Riko-"

*ahem*

"Right. I sent 'Erwin' Miho's address so she could get Ano here without any trouble with meeting and such.", Yukari said.

"Does Miho know this?", Erwin asked.

Miho stepped out of the shower. She wore a towel, and was currently scrubbing her hair.

"Hey, who's here...", she said, before seeing Ano in her apartment.

Ano turned to see Miho, half naked, right in front of him. Miho and Ano stared at each other, as Ano began to sweat. Miho's face began to heat up, growing very red.

Miho's scream could be heard from all ends of the carrier, as she rushed back into her bathroom, locking the door.

"I'll take that as a no.", Erwin said, answering her own question.

Later, Miho stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her dress. She was blushing madly, looking at the floor of her apartment.

Ano was just staring down as well, the tension between them growing so thick, the room was starting to feel like a tank.

"So...nice night we have?", Ano asked.

"Yeah.", Miho replied, almost too quickly.

The other girls had left, Hana and Erwin dragging Saori away, preventing her from listening in on the awkward conversation.

"Look, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have looked and-", Ano said, before Miho cut him off.

"It's OK, I didn't know you were here. I should've known Yukari and Erwin would've pulled a stunt like this.", Miho said.

"Are you mad at them?", Ano asked.

Miho sighed. "Not really.", she said.

She buried her face in her hands. "Come on, we are going out to dinner, right?", Miho asked.

"Yeah.", Ano said.

"We want to have a good time, so let's forget all this and go.", Miho said, wanting to get rid of all the tension.

Ano smiled. "Sure, let's go.", he said. He held out a hand, and Miho froze.

The sight of the cute boy in front of her made her immobile. His green eyes twinkled in the light, and his hair and blazer blew from the wind coming in from the open window.

"Oh! O-of course.", Miho said.

Ano's smile went away, and Miho almost begged him to smile again. "Are you having second thoughts? Cuz if so-", he said.

"No! I just...got caught up in the moment.", Miho said. She got up and smoothed out her dress. "I'm ready.", she said.

Ano smiled again, and he held out his hand. Miho took the hand and the two walked out in the hallway.

Almost immediately, they bumped into someone.

Maho Nishizumi rubbed her head as she looked at Miho.

"Hello, Miho.", Maho said.

"Hi, Maho. I'm just going out to dinner.", Miho said, cheerfully.

"Oh, with who?", Maho asked, as she dusted her legs off.

"Maho?"

Maho looked to Ano and her eyes went wide.

"Ano?", she said.

Miho blinked. "You two know each other?", she asked.

"Yes, we do.", Maho said, her attitude changing.

"How's it feel to be top dog again?", Ano said, his tone turning spiteful.

"What're you talking about?", Maho asked.

"You beat our academy and injured dozens in the process. And all you cared about was your damn victory.", Ano spat. Miho cringed.

"So you start going out with my sister? That's how you get back at me?", Maho asked.

Ano's expression turned from one of hate to confusion as he looked to Miho.

"You're sisters?", he said.

"Yeah, both our last names were Nishizumi.", Miho said.

"Actually, I never told my last name to Ano when we dated.", Maho said.

"You two dated?!", Miho cried.

"I'm sorry, was that important?", Maho asked.

"Yes! I would've known your sister was nicer than you, you heartless psych!", Ano said.

Miho snapped. "Can someone tell me what the hell is happening right now?!", she cried, shutting the two up.

Maho and Ano looked to Miho, who was seething red.

"Someone explain what happened so long ago that you're still salty about this now?!", Miho said.

Maho was surprised. Miho almost never used meme material.

Ano sighed. "The last time we were trying to get our boys academy initiated for Sensha-dō, your sister and I were dating.", he said. "We found out we were enemies, and we broke up."

Miho nodded, as Maho stayed silent.

"One match, that Tiger and her platoon ambushed us, blowing up all our tanks. Most of us were injured, some severely. Only a few of us were unscathed.", Ano said.

He looked to Miho. "My loader, the guy I sent to tell you about the match yesterday? He's missing an eye. And my driver has shrapnel in his leg that they can't remove. It hurts every time he runs.", he said.

"Were you hurt?", Ano asked.

"I wasn't hurt, until after...way after we were eliminated.", Ano said. He grew somber.

Everything was silent for a while. Then Miho spoke up.

"What-what happened?", she said, slowly.

"After we all got out of our tanks, Kuromorimine used their machine guns against us. They were all non lethal, but against wounded, some could've died.", Ano said.

Ano looked down. I have a scar from Maho's tank when fired the 88 near me.", Ano said.

Miho gasped and turned to Maho, to see her older sister's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Ano-you...you never told me this-", Maho said.

"Why should I?", Ano cried. Tears were streaming down his eyes. You destroyed dozens of lives just for a single match?! I wouldn't have been surprised if you tried to kill your sister the next time you two are in your tanks."

Miho slapped Ano, hard. She glared up at him. "I know my sister was strict with winning! But don't you dare make an assumption like that!", she said.

Ano just stared at Miho. "Tell me this. If you saw your sister cut down others, people who couldn't do anything, what would you think?", he asked.

And with that, he stormed off, but not before wiping his face.

"Ano, wait!", Miho cried. Ano disappeared behind the corner, and Miho's cries turned to sniffles.

Maho looked at the boy with a worried expression, before looking at her sister.

"Miho-", she said, before Miho cut her off.

"Just...don't...please.", Miho said, sadly, as she went back to her room.

Maho could hear the cries of her little sister, as well as Miho's former date, before she walked out of the apartment, a tear forming in her eye.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Camping Trip

The next day after school, Miho met up with her class for the camping trip.

Ano was talking with his tank-mates, and Miho saw that one of the boys he was talking to had a sort of contraption on his knee.

"My driver has shrapnel in his leg that they can't remove. It hurts every time he runs.", Ano had said the night before.

"Miho?"

Miho turned to see Saori and Mako. "What's wrong?", she asked.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to know how your little dinner date went.", Saori said.

Miho sighed. "There was no date. I ran into my sister.", she said.

Saori's brow raised in confusion. "Was she not liking the fact you found a cute boy?", Saori asked.

"No, more like the fact that Maho dated him once.", Miho said.

"What? I'm going to have a chat with Ano, that no good little-", Saori said, before Miho grabbed Saori's arm.

"No, it's not his fault! He didn't know we were sisters! And he was avoiding Maho for a reason.", Miho said.

"Wait, how does he date two girls with Nishizumi as a last name and not know?", Mako deadpanned.

"My sister kept her last name hidden, not telling him.", Miho said.

"Why would she do that?", Saori asked.

"I don't know. I guess Maho kept her last name a secret for a reason.", Miho said.

"Wait, you said he was avoiding your sister. Do you know why?", Saori asked.

Miho was about to talk when she looked over at Ano.

He was smiling, as his loader and gunner talking as well. The loader still had his gear on, most likely wanting to hide his missing eye.

Then again, if anyone knew about this...

"It's not really my place to say.", Miho said.

Saori got the picture that it was bad.

"OK, I won't ask.", Saori said.

"Attention, classmates!"

Everyone turned to see Yukari standing on M3 Lee, being the tallest tank in the group.

"The camping trip begins soon, so get to your tanks, we're rolling out!", Yukari yelled.

Everyone got to their tanks. Soon, the StuG, the Panzer IV, the Type 89B, the Porsche Tiger, the Char B1, the Hetzer, M3 Lee, the Type 3 Chi-Nu, and the several BT and T-26 tanks were rolling out.

The tanks drove towards an empty camping ground, before they reached it. It was at least half a kilometer long, and there was a pond and everything.

All the girls unpacked, while the boys set up the whole camping ground.

Miho took out a suitcase of clothes, when she turned and saw Ano and his whole tank crew tangled up in the tents. The boys were all laughing, while some were trying to untangle them.

From within the mess, Ano was smiling happily.

Miho let out a giggle before walking over to the girls' side of the camp. For someone who's both physically and mentally scarred, his smile was one to die for.

She looked around. Any girls not at the camp were talking with the boys.

Yuuki was sitting with a boy, who Miho recognized as the one who was juggling several wrenches and hammers yesterday.

Saki Maruyama was sleeping peacefully in the embrace of one of the T-26 commanders, who was also a first year student. Saori was talking to a boy, both smiling happily.

Even Mako had a boy to hang out with. She was staring at the water lazily, with the boy sitting next to her.

Miho suddenly felt very compelled to talk to Ano, but she knew it'd feel very awkward. But then, she didn't exactly want to feel left out.

She swallowed her pride and made her way to Ano.

She passed Kenn, who was trying to stop an angry Momo from yelling at a cowering Yuzu. Anzu sat by, eating dried potato chips.

She reached Ano, who was manning the big gun on the

"Hey, Ano?", Miho said. She blushed slightly as Ano turned to her.

"Yeah?", Ano asked. Miho looked down in shame, and the look on her face explained everything.

"I'm sorry for last night...and for hitting you...and getting mad.", Miho said.

Ano sighed. His face held an expression that feigned disappointment. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have overreacted to seeing your sister, even though I didn't even know she was your sister.", he said.

"Yeah, no one's really at fault here.", Miho said, forcing a chuckle, only for her voice to break.

Ano walked over and hugged Miho, her face gently pressing against his neck. "Hey, don't be sad.", he said.

"I'm not...trust me.", Miho said, smiling. Ano smiled back and pat her on the back.

"I'm gonna take a swim, so I'll get dressed for it.", Ano said. He walked back to the tent, taking off his shirt in the process.

Miho's eyes went wide when she saw a large gash down the boy's back. There was exposed flesh, as well as blood vessels in the deep pink wound. The sight alone was enough to make her feel sick.

Miho felt her throat constrict, and her vision went blurry. Her stomach swirled and she ran towards the bushes. She reached a tree far away from the others and vomited.

Her tears streamed down her face, as the pain and disbelief from last night came back. She was about to sit there and start sobbing next to a puddle of her own stomach acid, when she looked over to the boys' tents.

Ano was smiling, as he chatted with Yukari and another boy. She didn't really want to spoil his smile, especially since that smile was the best thing about him.

Miho sniffled and wiped her eyes. She got up and jogged over to Ano. Ano looked over at her, and his smile turned into a look of worry.

"Hey, Miho...what happened?", Ano asked.

"What?", Miho asked, confused.

"Are you sick? Or is someone hurt?", Yukari asked.

The other boy pointed at Miho's uniform. She looked down to see it was covered in vomit, streaming down on her skirt.

Miho's face burned a bright crimson, as waves of embarrassment flooded her senses.

"Miho, are you alright?", Ano asked.

Miho looked around before seeing that everyone else was coming over. Their faces feigned worry, concern, and confusion.

It was too much for her. Miho suddenly collapsed, gasping and choking on the air she was breathing.

Everyone gasped as Ano and his loader helped her up, as Yukari brought over a sleeping bag. As they lay Miho on the bag, Yukari felt her forehead.

"She's burning up.", Yukari said. "What the eck happened?"

"I don't know, but we need the council here now!", Ano said. The loader saluted and hurried off.

"What's...happening?", Miho coughed.

"You're sick with a fever. You need to get back to the school. We need to cancel the trip.", Yukari said.

Miho gasped. "No! I'm not gonna let a little cough spoil everyone's fun.", she said.

"Commander! Your safety is more important than some fun!", Caesar said.

"We can wait to camp a little longer.", Aya said.

"Agreed.", Taeko said.

Miho was about to protest, when she let out a cough.

"Please, let's go back.", Yukari said.

Anzu, Momo, and Ano's loader ran over. "Oh my, that doesn't look good.", Anzu said.

Momo acted quickly, pressing a bag of ice against Miho's head. Almost immediately, the ice began to melt.

Miho just yawned and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry I got sick...I ruined everything...", she sniffed.

"It's not your fault. Come on.", Saori said. They laid the sleeping bag with Miho on it on top of the Panzer IV, before they went back to the school tank garage.

They took Miho to the nurse and waited for her to come back.

The nurse came back and handed Kenn and Anzu a report. Everyone leaned in and waited.

"She's severely sick. Her mental state is fine, but she'll get migraines here and there. However, the vomiting and coughing are to be expected for a month or so. Sensha-dō is highly unrecommended for that time period.", Kenn said.

"Furthermore, the paper says she's to come back every week for her status on health.", Anzu finished.

Ano looked down. "I see.", he said.

Yukari and Hana looked at him. "Oh, come now. I don't see how any of this is your fault.", Yukari said.

"You will once I tell you what happened last night.", Ano said.

In the nurse's office, Miho was given a mint for her coughing and heavy breathing, and a list of things she needed to do or take for her sickness.

She walked outside to see Saori ranting in the corner while Hana, Yukari, and Ano were talking.

"Hey, what's going on?", Miho asked, her voice raspy.

"I told them what happened.", Ano said. "About last night...they didn't take it well."

"I had no idea he'd been through so much!", Hana said.

"Not just him, everyone. I can't believe those fascists just cut you guys down.", Yukari said.

"Even if it was just a match.", Hana said.

"Now I don't like your sister as much now.", Yukari muttered.

"Anyway, what's the sit?", Ano asked.

"Sit?", Miho asked.

"Uhh, situation?", Ano clarified.

"Oh! Umm, I'm to stay home for a month, classes and homework are online, and no Sensha-dō for the month I'm out.", Miho said.

"Wow. I'm sorry...it's my fault.", Ano said.

"Huh? How's it your fault?", Saori asked, walking back towards Ano. She'd stopped ranting, for what purpose, Miho didn't know.

"It's my fault for this. I shouldn't have yelled at your sister. I may still be mad, but I'm kinda sure I took it out on you too.", Ano said.

"No, don't worry. That wasn't the reason why I went nuts through this, it's because of your scar and-", Miho said, before she immediately shut up.

Ano's face went bright red. "Y-you saw it?", he stuttered.

Miho slowly nodded. "When y-you took off your shirt to change.", she said.

"My scar was that bad? It made you sick...", Ano said.

"Please, let's not dwell on this!", Hana said. "We're all gonna come over and take care of you for the month you're bedridden, OK?"

"But-", Miho protested.

"Yes!", Yukari cried.

"You're in good hands!", Saori said.

"G-guys!", Miho said. "I kinda...wanted Ano to...come over."

Everyone was quiet.

Miho's cheeks burned red, being from either the fever or the embarrassment.

"I was hoping to finish that dinner date? I owe him that much.", Miho said, shyly.

"You don't owe me anything. But I'll be happy to oblige.", Ano said, gently.

Saori squealed, and Yukari and Hana giggled. Ano just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"If anything, I owe you that much.", Ano said. "It was my scar that got you sick, apparently."

"Which my sister gave you.", Miho said.

The two shut up immediately.

"I'll take you home.", Ano said, quickly.

"Yes, thank you.", Miho blurted out.

And the two quickly hurried home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Sickness And in Health

Miho lay in bed, hugging her Boko doll, as Yukari and Ano stared at her Boko collection.

"I've been here so many times, and I'll never forget how obsessed she is with this show.", Yukari said.

"I'm not-", Miho said, before a violent cough took her voice. "-I'm not obsessed."

"Looks like someone had too many beat up bears.", Ano teased, booping Miho on the nose.

Miho blushed as she turned away. "I'm not obsessed.", she repeated, her voice a lot more quiet.

"Soup's almost done.", Yukari said. "Wow, Ano. I didn't know how well you cooked. Maybe you should cook for your dinner date."

"Why can't we do it now?", Miho coughed. "You know, just to get it over with."

"Miss Nishizumi, you make it sound like you don't want to do this with me.", Ano said in a mockup offended voice.

Miho's eyes widened. "No, I wasn't-", she protested.

"I know.", Ano chuckled.

Miho sighed. "I'm really nervous about being with a guy for the night.", she said, before realizing how poorly she worded that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll wear protection.", Yukari said.

Miho's face exploded into a blush, as Ano exploded in laughter.

"You just had to!", Ano laughed, until he finally calmed down.

Yukari shrugged and went back to the stove. Ano sat next to Miho and smiled.

"Look, if there's something you need, then I'll be happy to help.", Ano said.

"Well, there's something I do need...from you.", Miho said.

"What is it?", Ano asked, opening a water bottle.

"...your virginity?", Miho asked. Ano spit out the water in his mouth and Yukari dropped the metal bowl in her hands. A loud *CLANG* rang out in the apartment.

Miho giggled before coughing again. "That's how I repay you, Yukari.", she said.

"Why am I in the crossfire?", Ano asked, trying to hold in the laughter himself.

Later, the three were eating the soup Ano and Yukari had cooked. Miho was practically drunk on the soup, amusing enough to Yukari and Ano.

"Wow, I never saw you like that before, Miho.", Yukari said.

"Yeah, you almost can't tell she's sick.", Ano said.

"It's so good!", Miho said, finishing her bowl.

"I'm gonna get you seconds.", Ano said. He picked up the bowl and walked to the pot.

Yukari reached over and tapped Miho on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're OK, commander?", she asked, worry on her face.

"Yukari, I'm fine, really. I'm feeling better already.", Miho reassured. "I'll be up and commanding in no time."

"...OK, if you say so.", Yukari said. Ano came back with Miho's refilled bowl.

Every night would be like this, Ano, along with Yukari or Saori would be visiting. Occasionally, Hana would visit. Mako never came, but Miho didn't blame the sleepy girl. When Miho needed to return to the doctor's office, Ano would help her there.

A month and a week later, Miho was back in school, healthy and happy as a clam. She was walking back towards the tanks, smiling as she stared at the Panzer IV.

"It's been too long.", she sighed, as she climbed on top of the tank.

"Commander!"

Yukari walked up, smiling. "We missed you!", she said.

"So did I.", Miho said, smiling. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Well, Saori and that other guy has been going on a bunch of dates lately, Mako still sleeps with that BT-5 driver-"

"Please tell me it's sleeping with and not 'sleeping with' with Mako.", Miho said, panic in her tone.

"Oh, it's napping. My bad.", Yukari said. Miho sighed.

"Oh, thank god.", the tank commander sighed, as she looked around.

Ano was lying on the BT-7, snoring, as was the rest of the crew, also dozing off.

Miho took a deep breath and walked over to his tank. She climbed on top of it, being careful not to step on any of Ano's team members.

She sat on the tank turret, where Ano was napping, peacefully.

"Pssst.", Miho said.

Ano's eyes opened, and he smiled to see Miho.

"Hey, how're you doing? I know this past month has been hard.", he said.

"I'm good...really.", Miho said. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Yeah, it's no problem, really.", Ano said. "All I ask in return is another match. I think we can do with a bit more practice."

"I agree.", Miho said. "Next week? We are making up our camping trip. And we do have the dinner date to make up."

"I still have that reservation.", Ano added, winking.

"I look forward to it.", Miho said, blushing slightly.

Ano smiled as he lay back down and went back to napping.

Miho hopped off and walked back to her tank.

The next day, everyone was at the campsite, either setting up or playing in the water.

Saki and the same boy were sleeping along the shore, while Saki's arms were tight around the boy's torso, as the boy was hugging Saki by the waist.

The rest of Rabbit Team and Leopon Team were playing in the water, with the other boy crews, splashing and laughing. Duck Team was having a volleyball match against one of the BT-7 crews.

Anteater Team were doing warm-ups with one of the boys tank teams, while Mallard Team was busy scolding another team with their bad tent building skills.

Hippo Team sat in their persona outfits by themselves, as some boys just stared in confusion, and Turtle Team was talking with Kenn's team, which Kenn called, "Team Basilisk".

The student council were standing next to their Hetzer, in their swimsuits. Kenn's team still had their tank uniforms on.

"So, Why Basilisk?", Anzu asked.

"Cuz our tank is deadly and venomous.", Kenn said. "I mean, look at that."

Anzu just giggled, while Momo sighed.

"Hey, Yuzu...mind if we talk in private?", Kenn asked, a blush evident on his cheeks. Yuzu blushed as well as she and Kenn walked towards the water.

Ano's masked loader walked over, tapping Momo on the shoulder. He wore black a wetsuit, and his mask was replaced with a rebreather connected to an oxygen tank.

"Yes?", Momo said, a frown still on her face.

"Umm, the water's pretty deep over there, and I was wondering if you'd like to come over and dive with me.", the loader said, the muffling of his voice hiding any stutters or nervousness the ears could hear.

Momo looked at Anzu, who nodded. Momo let out a sigh as she turned back to the loader.

"Very well. I'll get a snorkel.", she said. She and the loader walked towards the tents, where the swimming equipment was kept.

Miho smiled as she saw everyone getting along, some more than others. Saori was sitting with the boy she was dating, looking into each other's eyes.

Yuuki was kissing the boy Miho had convinced to ask out, both still in the water. Then the boys and Rabbit Team splashed the couple in the river, laughing at their flustered expressions.

"Miss Nishizumi! Come in, the water's great!", Yukari cried.

"Yes, you have to come in here!", Hana called, as Miho turned to them.

Miho smiled, pulling off the towel she was wearing. She wore a green swimsuit, and she jumped off the Panzer IV, splashing into the water.

Water splattered on the Schürzen armor, as Miho resurfaced, laughing.

"Come on, you got better, so let's get wild!", Yukari said, splashing a handful of water towards the shore.

The water splashed Saki and her boyfriend, waking them up instantly. They saw Yukari giggling, with Hana and Miho glaring at her.

Saki let out a giggle, as the boy smiled. The two walked into the water and started lightly splashing each other.

Miho giggled and splashed Hana. Hana ducked and splashed back.

"Oh no you don't!", Miho said, splashing back at Hana. Hana dodged, and the water splashed into Kenn and Yuzu.

Yuzu slipped and accidentally pulled Kenn into the water, splashing all over the Panzer IV and the M3 Lee.

Everyone stared as Yuzu resurfaced. She looked around. "Kenn? Where are you?", she asked.

A gloved hand popped out of the water, and tapped Yuzu on the side. Yuzu looked down and gasped, before getting up. Kenn sat up out of the water, coughing, before bursting out into laughter.

"Are you OK?", Yuzu asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

Kenn stopped laughing and grinned. "I'm more than OK.", he said, before splashing Yuzu.

Yuzu blinked in surprise, before smirking, and tackling Kenn into the water. Almost immediately, everyone else who wasn't in the water jumped in.

Ano's loader and Momo resurfaced, only to see over forty boys and girls in the water, splashing and yelling.

The two looked at each other and quickly ducked under the water.

Miho saw Ano and quickly made her way towards him.

She jumped and latched onto Ano's back, causing him to fall into the water. The two popped back out, splashing water and laughing.

Miho sighed as she wiped water from her eyes, and looked up at Ano.

Out of nowhere, she hugged Ano, his wet tank uniform clinging onto her face. Ano's face was surprised. "Uhh, Miss Nishizumi?", he asked.

Miho smiled. "Thank you for being there. When I was sick, you stayed and took care of me.", she said. "You didn't have to, but you did."

Ano smiled, and hugged Miho back. A minute later, Miho let go.

"Your uniform's going to make you catch a cold.", Miho said. "You should get a towel."

"Are you sure?", Ano asked. He looked around, and seeing as all the boys and some of the girls were still wearing uniforms.

"Well, you might be an exception.", Miho said. "I don't want you to get sick."

"And if I get sick?", Ano asked.

"Then I'll take care of you. Like you did for me.", Miho said.

Ano blushed, grinning. "Thank you.", he said, as he sat on the shore, Miho joining him.

The day ended with a large Korean barbecue provided by the student council and Basilisk Team.

Saki burped, before blushing. Her boyfriend pat her on the back, before kissing her cheek.

Saori and her date were still chopstick-feeding each other, as they were slow eaters. They didn't even care that the food was cold.

Yuuki had already fallen asleep with her boyfriend, while Momo was trying her best to hide her smile from the bad jokes Ano's loader was saying.

Ano sat on his BT-7, which was next to Miho's Panzer IV.

"You know, I didn't think having boys over would be this much fun.", Miho said. "All the girls say you guys are perverts or sickos."

"I'm hurt. That's only remotely true.", Ano said.

Miho giggled. "But I see the rumors are fake.", she said. "You're talented, sweet, and protective. We hadn't had any tank accidents since you came here."

She sighed and turned to Ano. "I guess you really know what you're doing.", she said.

Ano chuckled. "That's how we came here.", he said.

Miho smiled and lay back on the tank, Ano doing the same.

"I can't wait for our dinner date.", Ano said.

"Don't you mean date?", Miho asked. Ano was a bit surprised, but he smiled.

"Sure...date.", he said.

Later that night, everyone was sleeping in the tents. In the river, Saki and the boy she was with had snuck out, sitting on the sand of the riverbed.

The quiet first year girl blushed, as the boy was smiling at her. Saki turned away, fiddling with her fingers.

"Are you alright?", the boy asked, turning to the cute girl. Saki opened her mouth, and the boy leaned in.

"...butterfly.", she said, pointing at a butterfly, which was fluttering its way to a tree to get its slumber.

The boy grinned, as Saki blushed again.

He gently lifted Saki's chin, and pressed his lips against hers. Saki melted into the kiss, and the two blissfully kissed in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dinner Date

The next day, everyone had come back, still clearly happy from the trip.

Miho was at home, donning the dress she was going to wear at the dinner date before the incident a month before. She sprayed some perfume on, as she started to apply eyeshadow..

Miho sighed as she looked at the mirror. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'm only hoping I don't screw this up.", she said.

She finished up and packed up her makeup, before she walked outside her apartment, locking the door.

Miho let out a breath as she walked outside of the apartment building. She walked down the street, as the wind blew at her dress and hair.

She reached the corner of the intersection, and saw Ano walking towards her from the opposite direction.

He wore black jeans and a blue T-shirt, with a black open blazer.

"Ano!", Miho called. Ano smiled and ran over to Miho, the both meeting at the intersection.

"Hey, Miho. You ready?", Ano asked.

"Yup.", Miho said. She held out a hand, and Ano took it. Miho immediately blushed from how soft his hand was.

"I'm thinking ramen. It was always some of the best comfort food with my crew. What do you think?", Ano asked.

Miho smiled. "Sure, I'd like that.", she said.

As they walked, hand in hand, Miho came up with a question.

"Why'd you pick a BT-7?"

Ano turned back. Miho looked up at her.

"You picked a BT-7. One of the older WWII tanks, and a light tank. I'm not saying it's bad. I'm just wondering.", Miho said.

Ano smiled. "It all started when..."

Flashback: a long time ago

 _Ano sat in front of the computer, watching a black and white gif of a BT-7 racing up a busted bridge, and launching itself into the air. It got several long seconds of air time until splashing down into the water._

Flashback end.

Miho blinked. "You picked a Soviet cavalry tank because you saw it trying to fly?", she asked.

"Plus I saw a comic called Hetzer & Friends, so yeah.", Ano said. "That's the gist."

"...well that's kinda weird.", Miho said.

"It was either that or the Stürmtiger and its 380mm rocket launcher. We'd be too tempted to shoot each other out of the damn barrel.", Ano said.

"You wouldn't actually do that, would you?", Miho asked.

Ano smiled, and Miho imagined a boy flying from the assault gun at over 400 feet per second.

"Oh dear.", she said.

Ano chuckled. "See?", he said.

They reached a restaurant with the title "Tamaya" on the top in neon lights.

"Here we go. This is also where my parents work, since I lost a bet.", Ano said.

Miho raised an eyebrow. "Your parents have a damn place because you lost a bet?", she asked.

"No, I lost a bet with mom and I had to promise to bring my first date to her place so she'd get to meet you.", Ano said, blushing nervously.

Miho giggled. "That's cute.", she said.

"I'm cute? Please, I'm a ferocious-", Ano said, before his voice cracked like a kid.

The both of them were silent, before Miho burst into giggles. Ano was blushing heavily and simply walked inside.

A woman with brown hair tied in a bun carried a tray of ramen bowls and a steaming plate of curry rice to a table of six, when she saw her son and a girl.

"Hi, welcome to-ANO!", Ano's mom cried, quickly setting down the orders to their customers and running over.

The customers stared at the woman, before rearranging the orders she had so carelessly mixed up, before eating.

"I'm so happy to see you! And who's this?", Ano's mom said.

"Oh, I-I'm Ano's friend. Miho Nishizumi.", Miho introduced, bowing as she did so.

"Oh, she's polite! You bagged a cutie, Ano. I'm proud you inherited my charm.", Ano's mom said, giving her teen son a noogie.

"Mom!", Ano said, a few customers snickering. "I don't wanna have a stroke of embarrassment before dinner, and especially not in front of her."

Miho giggled, as Ano's mom smiled. "Of course, son. Take a seat, here.", she said, as she directed the two to a window seat for two.

"What would you like? It's on the house, of course.", Ano's mom said, taking out a notebook.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, miss, but I'm fine. I did bring my own money.", Miho said.

"Pff! Nah, it's fine. We could afford to make do for you two.", Ano's mother insisted. "Would you like gyoza as an appetizer?"

"Mom...", Ano said.

"Oh! How about I surprise you?", Ano's mom said.

"Oh, thank you, that does sound very nice.", Miho said. "Ano, does that sound nice to you?"

"Yes, but-", Ano began.

"On it!", Ano's mom said, racing away.

Ano groaned and rubbed his head. Miho looked with concern. "What's the matter?"

Ano let out a sigh. "See, my mom loves to cook with my dad in the back, and she goes overboard with the kitchen.", he explained.

"What do you mean?", Miho said.

Ano smiled weakly. "Let's just say this simple dinner will turn into an 'All You Can Eat' meal.", he said.

"Huh?", Miho said. Suddenly, a tiny KV tank chassis rolled in between the window and the table, before turning and stopping on the table.

On the miniature turretless tank, there was a tall platter of deep fried gyoza reaching as tall as Miho's lower chin level.

Miho looked nervously at the big amount of food in front of her. "This is supposed to be an appetizer, right?", she said.

"Yeah. I'm scared to even find out what the main course will be.", Ano said, chuckling.

The two began to eat the appetizer, being sure to eat slowly as to not fill up their tummies so fast.

Miho bit into the pan fried dumpling, and her eyes widened as a torrent of flavor erupted within her taste buds. The flavors of the fried chicken and the sweetness and spiciness of kimchi mixed well, with the oils from the fried shell soaking her tongue as well.

"Mmmm...so good.", Miho moaned, as she chewed.

Ano chuckled as he swallowed the gyoza and reached for another with his chopsticks.

When they were halfway done, a miniature T95, complete with gun, rolled in with two plates of chashu pork, and a Semovente 90/53 carried two big bowls of oyako don rice.

"OK, then.", Ano said, and Miho nodded, as the two began to dig in.

After the gyoza was almost done, and the pork and scrambled egg and chicken rice was partially done, Ano and Miho were about halfway full.

"That was amazing.", Miho sighed, patting the tiny bulge in her stomach under her dress.

"Oh no.", Ano said. Miho sat up. "What?", she asked.

"She hasn't even served the ramen yet.", he said.

As if on cue, a Tiger II chassis and an Elefant chassis rolled up, each one carrying a giant bowl of Shio Nikuyasai ramen, along with two Churchill Mk VII chassis carrying bowls of curry rice.

Miho and Ano stared in horror. There were now seven mini tanks loaded with food, and not enough room in their guts to finish it.

"We need reinforcements.", Miho said. She took out her cellphone and dialed a number.

Time lapse brought to you by Katyusha being chased by a chibi KV-2 tumbling down the hill.

Yukari and Hana walked in, with Ano's mom immediately greeting them.

"Hello, welcome to Tamaya! Would you like a seat?", the woman asked.

"Oh, thank you, but we're actually wondering if a Miss Miho Nishizumi came here.", Hana said, politely.

"Over here!"

Hana and Yukari turned to see Miho and Ano waving frantically, with seven tank chassis carrying bowls and plates of food on their hulls. Even more, the small chassis of a P 26/40 carried some more oyako don, a Tiger I carrying a bowl of curry ramen, and a big Jagdtiger chassis with a dish of dipping noodles.

"What happened?", Hana asked.

"My mom went overboard...again.", Ano said. His mom just smiled cheekily.

"We don't wanna explode. Please help us!", Miho begged.

Yukari and Hana stared at absurdity of the situation in front of them. There were ten tiny tanks carrying food, with a practically crying Miho and Ano with their eyes on them, silently begging for them to help.

Yukari smiled. "Sure, we can help.", she said.

"Mom! One, no more, you're gonna kill us at this rate. And two, I'll pay for these two.", Ano said.

"If you insist.", Ano's mom said.

"Oh no, you don't need to. We have money, we can-", Hana said.

"Nope, I'm not letting my friends spend any more than they have to.", Ano said. He'd gotten some more chairs and set them up with the window table.

"Well, let's eat!", Ano said, as he sat down again.

Miho handed her two teammates chopsticks as she lifted the dipping noodles off the Jagdtiger, setting it in the middle.

Hana smiled. "I do love dipping noodle.", she said.

"I wanna try some of that curry.", Yukari said.

Miho slurped some curry ramen and smiled as she watched her friends feast with her and Ano. Their smiles lit up the world, and she looked over at Ano, who was eating the oyako don, with the Semovente 90/53 chassis on his head for some reason.

Miho giggled and she picked up the Jagdtiger chassis, before setting it on her head. Almost immediately, the weight dropped her head onto a plate of curry rice. Ano snorted, some soup squirting out his nose. Hana and Yukari jolted in surprise, as they turned to Miho, whose face was covered in curry with bits of katsu and rice. She stared at the mini heavy German tank destroyer in her hands.

"Well, the Jagdtiger was the heaviest tank officially in service.", Yukari pointed out.

The four were silent, before they exploded in laughter. Their laughter was almost immediately silenced when the chassis of an M18 Hellcat rolled in, a large ice cream cake on the top.

"Oh my god...MOM!", Ano cried.

 **Somewhere else...**

Erika Itsumi walked up to Maho Nishizumi. "It's been delivered. The other schools don't stand a chance.", she said.

Maho sighed. "I'm just glad we managed to get one. There's only 2 of these left in the world, and that's only the ones in good condition.", she said.

Erika smirked. "I think it'll be worth it, ma'am.", she said.

She looked up at a truck trailer, a certain 380mm self propelled assault gun on it. The Stürmtiger's giant rocket barrel glared down down at the Kuromormine Commander.

"It's time...for that 380mm to be put back in action.", Maho said. The Stürmtiger tumbled to life and rolled off the ramp, quaking the ground and the two Panthers nearby.

A Jagdpanzer Lang backed away, as the twice as tall monster backed itself next to the Maus, which still trumped the assault gun by size. Erika walked up to the tank, smirking.

"Ooarai won't win this time...", Erika said.

( **AN: Tamaya is an actual ramen place near where I live. It is amazing, and I recommend that anyone reading this try it out. The address is 17142 Colima Rd in Hacienda Heights, CA 91745**

 **I'm going to be a bit slow for the rest of the chapters, since plot takes a while. Not her reason is that I'm doing research on the Stürmtiger, and a few other new tanks. See you next time!** )


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Big Fight

Miho, Ano, Yukari, and Hana sat there, all mini tanks devoid of dish or food. Ano's mom giggled as she took away the empty plates and bowls.

"Check, please.", Yukari said.

"Nope, I got it.", Ano said.

"Please, there are three of us. We'd at least like to help.", Hana said.

"Nope. Dibs.", Ano said. His phone rang, and he answered.

"Huh? Uh huh...yeah...I see. Bye.", Ano said, as he hung up and slapped some yen on the check.

"Kuromorimine is requesting another match with us. They're going all out, another Tiger.", Ano said.

Yukari perked up. "Oh, really?", she asked.

"Yeah. All they said was that it's not a regular Tiger.", Ano said, shrugging. "Come on, let's go."

Later, they bid farewell to Ano's mom, and Ano and Miho walked back, while Yukari and Hana went their separate ways.

Ano walked Miho back to her apartment. The two stood awkwardly outside.

"So...this is good night?", Miho asked.

Ano nodded. "I had a great time.", he said. "I hope we can do this again."

Miho smiled. "Me too.", she said. Then she grabbed Ano's collar and planted her lips against his lips.

Ano's eyes widened, before they closed. He quickly and generously returned the kiss, the two tank commanders kissing in front of the building.

They broke off less than twenty seconds later, before Miho squeaked in embarrassment.

"Good night!", she squealed, hurrying inside.

Ano just smiled and strolled away. He didn't notice the Porsche Tiger drifting around the intersection a few moments later.

Miho walked into her apartment, and sat down. She had a goofy grin on her face, and she grabbed her Boko doll.

"I kissed him.", Miho said. "Wow...I actually did."

Ano walked home, the kiss still lingering on his mind. The taste of her lips, the sound of her moans, the gentleness of her grip.

"I kissed her.", Ano said. "I-ow, what the-"

He had turned the corner to bump into a roadblock, and he'd tripped over it. He looked up, and gasped.

Kuromorimine's tanks were rolling out towards Ooarai school. Maho's Tiger I, Erika's Tiger II, three Panthers, the Jagdtiger, the Elefant, two Langs, two Jagdpanthers, two Nashorns, a Panzer III, and another tank that Ano didn't see in their arsenal before.

"Is that...a Stürmtiger?", Ano muttered. He whipped out his phone. He quickly dialed the number of Kenn, who answered immediately.

"Hey, what's up?", Kenn asked.

"Hey, Kuromorimine's tanks are here. They got a new tank. Codeword: 380.", Ano said.

There was a second of silence, before Kenn replied back. "Got it. I got our new weapon in the garage, so we'll use that.", Kenn said.

"Yeah, got it.", Ano said, before hanging up. He dialed a number, and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"We're using the big tank. Contact the others.", Ano said.

The next day, the eight main tanks of Ooarai were ready to roll out, with three BT-5s and three BT-7s.

Miho noticed Ano's tank was nowhere to be seen, as none of the BT-7 tanks were blue.

"Where's Ano?", she asked.

Kenn sat on his tank, a smug grin on his face. "Oh, he's just getting something real quick.", he said.

The rumble of a strange vehicle filled the air, and everyone, except Kenn, looked around.

"Look!", someone said. Miho turned, and her eyes widened.

"The...T-35?", Yukari said.

The multi-turreted heavy tank rolled in, with Ano sitting on the 76mm gun. Along with the main turret, were two smaller turrets with the BT 45mm fun, and two DT machine gun turrets.

"Eeehhh! I always wanted to see one in real action!", Yukari cried.

Then the German tanks rolled in. The Stürmtiger was in the middle, the Jagdtiger and Maho's Tiger on either side.

Maho stepped out of her Tiger, as did all the tank crew members.

"Hello, sister.", Maho said.

"Hello.", Miho said, some cheeriness in her voice.

Maho simply snorted. As annoying as her cheerful personality was, it did bring a certain light to any conversation.

"I see you've got a new tank.", Maho said.

"So do you.", Miho said.

They turned to look at their new machines of war.

The 380mm barrel of the Stürmtiger glared at the 76mm turret of the T-35, and an awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the air. It were as if the new tanks were foreign enemies.

"Let's hope for a good match.", Maho said, holding out a hand. Miho shook her sister's hand and they walked back to their tanks.

The boys strapped on their tanker helmets and walked to their tanks.

Soon, the thirty tanks were in their own starting positions.

"Go!", Maho said, and all German tanks rolled out.

"Panzer Vor!", Miho ordered, and the tanks went to moving.

The T-35, the BT tanks, and the StuG III rolled one direction, while the rest moved forward.

The blue flag fluttered atop a BT-5, and its commander waved at Miho, who waved back.

Ano stood atop the T-35. Since it was now the tallest tank in their platoon, he could see a lot farther with binoculars.

He could see the Kuromorimine tanks moving out towards them, at least seven kilometers away.

The Tiger I, the Tiger II, a Nashorn, the Elefant, the two Jagdpanthers, and the Stürmtiger were in formation, the Tiger in the front and the Elefant and the Stürmtiger in the back.

The other tanks were not there, but the thing Ano noticed was the lack of something. Something important.

"Miho, there's no flag.", Ano said.

"Huh?", Miho said. "What do you mean?"

"Half the tanks, including the Stürmtiger, are moving up. The flag isn't there.", Ano said.

"They're protecting it. Please keep providing reconnaissance. We'll provide firing support.", Miho said. Anglerfish Team, with the rest of the tanks, reached the top of the hill.

From there, they could see the seven tanks Maho commanded, reaching them slowly.

"Fire!", Miho said.

At that moment, the seven tanks with Miho opened fire, shots ricocheting off the hulls.

"Rocket!", Maho ordered. The massive blast of the 380mm gun fired, and the huge rocket powered projectile shot towards the Ooarai tanks at an alarming speed.

"Scatter!", Miho yelped. All the tanks immediately broke formation, and the rocket shot by, as it grazed the Hetzer.

"Whoa, that was a close one!", Anzu said, as Momo accidentally fell against the 75mm gun chamber from the blast.

The rocket exploded against a tree, decimating it and the other trees nearby.

The shockwave blew everywhere, fire and smoke rising in a big radius. Ano looked to see the big cloud of smoke far away.

"Miho...", he said.

"Don't worry!"

Ano turned to see Erwin and Caesar sticking out of their StuG.

"The Stürmtiger is powerful, but completely inaccurate!", Erwin said. "Rockets back then had no fins for control!"

"In the Battle Of The Bulge, a group of those things were tasked with cutting off bridge lines by blowing them up!", Caesar explained.

"But due to their inaccuracy, one of the Stürmtigers accidentally blew up a company of Sherman tanks instead!", Erwin said.

Ano sweat dropped. "How is that supposed to make me worry less?!", he yelled over the roar of the T-35's loud engines.

Another rocket fired, and the large explosive munition knocked out the Char B1.

"Fire!", Nekota ordered. The 75mm Chi-Nu gun fired, knocking out a Jagdpanther.

"Fire!", Maho said. Her Tiger's 88mm blazed, as it almost knocked out the Lee.

"We need to back them up!", Ano said. "Firing line!"

The StuG pushed on, as the BT-5 and BT-7 tanks lined up against a hill. All 45mm guns aimed, with the 76mm gun overlooking the rest.

"Fire!", Ano ordered. All the guns fired, and the brief barrage immediately knocked out the Nashorn. The 76mm gun fired, and it took out the Schürzen on the Stürmtiger, exposing its overlapping bogies.

"Cover the Stürmtiger!", Maho yelled. Erika's Tiger II backed up to cover up the Stürmtiger's exposed side, before firing its 88mm.

The shot knocked out one of the BT-5 tanks, and the rest scattered.

"Get back!", Ano ordered. The remaining BT tanks fell back, as did the T-35. But not before firing its main gun, blasting four of the Tiger II's bogies away, busting up the track as well.

"Oh, come on!", Erika cried. The Jagdpanther and the Elefant fired again, both shots grazing the Soviet heavy tank.

Then the T-35 sputtered and clanked, before stopping. Ano looked back to see a cloud of smoke being expelled by the tank's massive vents.

"Dammit. Alright, guys! Let's get moving!", Ano yelled. Ano and four more guys, which were his tank crew, jumped out and climbed on the back.

The five boys grabbed their tools and instantly started working on repair, opening vents and pulling open pipes.

"Cover fire!", Ano yelled. He could see the Elefant advancing, Maho's Tiger behind it. The Stürmtiger and the Jagdpanther were still pinning down Miho and her tanks.

The crew of a T-26 manning the 45mm guns opened fire. The crew of a BT-5 tank opened fire with the DT gun turrets.

Maho ducked in her hatch as the bullets pinged past. The Elefant was easily taking all the hits so far.

The Tiger may be strong, but the Elefant easily overpowered the heavy tank with both armor and guns.

The Elefant fired its Pak 43, the round deflecting off the T-35. The 76mm fired, and struck the track of the casemate hulled tank destroyer, instantly immobilizing it.

The Tiger struck the Elefant's rear, accidentally running into it.

"We're good! Go!", Ano yelled.

The T-35 driver, who drove a BT-5 before that, drove backwards, slow at first, but picking up speed.

"Fire!", Maho yelled. The 88mm guns of both the Tiger and the Elefant fired, and struck one of the 45mm turrets.

The turret went up in smoke, and the two crew members manning it jumped out, coughing and choking.

"Fire!", Ano ordered. The remaining four turrets in the tank fired, the overlapping recoil speeding up their retreat.

Maho sighed as she held up a hand. The commander atop the Elefant nodded and ordered her crew to cease fire and get to repair.

Erika's Tiger II finally finished repairs and caught up to Maho, as did the remaining tanks. The Nashorn and a Jagdpanther was reported knocked out.

"Miho Nishizumi's platoon has fallen back. The french tank is out, and so's one of the light tanks with the T-35.", Erika reported.

"Two casualties on both sides. At least we can group them in.", Maho said.

Somewhere else, the remaining tanks had split up altogether. The Panzer IV and the Porsche Tiger were in one area. The M3 Lee and the Type 89b were hiding in the forest. The Type 3 Chi-Nu and a BT-7 were moving towards a hill. Two BT-7 tanks rolled by, as the StuG and Hetzer waited on the hill.

Two BT-5 tanks, one of them the flag tank, were waiting at the bottom of the hill, while the T-35 was nowhere to be seen.

Momo stared from the hill with a telescope, which she was looking into with her left eye, without her monocle.

She scouted the area, holding her breathing as to keep her telescope still. She spied on the hill nearby, and what she saw made her gasp.

Ano was back in his T-35, waiting, when the radio crackled to life.

"I found the flag tank!", Momo said. Ano went to the radio, switching it on.

"Who's got the flag? We'll snipe him out!", a BT-7 commander over the radio said.

"It's the Jagdtiger.", Momo said. This shut up everyone on the radio. Ano scrambled out and took out his binoculars.

Sure enough, the massive 128mm tank destroyer had the red flag standing proudly atop its hull, surrounded by Panthers, the Panzer III, and the Stürmtiger.

"This isn't good.", Ano said, before switching the frequency on the radio. "Lee, how'd you beat the Jagdtiger last time?"

"Uhh, we lured it down a riverbed.", Yuuki said, sheepishly.

"OK...", Ano said. "Miho, any ideas?"

"Hmm...I have a plan, but it risks us the whole match. I'm not sure what other option we have.", Miho said.

"Alright, let's hear it.", Kenn said.

Somewhere else...

Maho sat in her Tiger, looking around. The other Nashorn was waiting in the forest nearby, as was the other Jagdpanther.

"Where are they?", Maho muttered, before a rattling caught her attention.

She turned around, to see two BT-5s rushing past her. The one thing she noticed was the blue flag shaking violently on one of the tanks.

Maho's eyes immediately widened. "After It, now!", she ordered. The Nashorn and the Jagdpanther chased after it, the Tiger I giving chase as well.

The Lang tank destroyers, the Elefant, and Erika's Tiger II broke out of the forest, chasing as well.

"Panthers! Stay where you are, protect the flag tank!", Maho ordered. "Keep your eyes on a swivel!"

The three Panthers and Stürmtiger immediately set up in a defensive position around the Jagdtiger. The Panzer III stayed where it was.

Miho watched as the seven medium and heavy tanks chased the two light tanks, explosions rippling around them, before nodding behind her.

The StuG and the Hetzer took aim, before firing down on the German tanks.

The shots knocked out a Lang by hitting the rear, and the Elefant by hitting the top. The other tanks turned around and opened fire, before fire from the BT-7s took out the Lang and the Jagdpanther.

"Erika, you and I stay here! You, make sure that flag tank goes down!", Maho said, looking at the Nashorn.

The Nashorn commander nodded and she ordered the tank destroyer to keep pursuit.

Miho's Panzer IV, the Hetzer, and the StuG rolled out from over the hill, firing. The two Tiger tanks rolled up the hill, exchanging fire.

The Nishizumi sisters exchanged glares, as their main guns fired again.

The Nashorn kept up the chase against the two Soviet light tanks. The Pak 43 fired, missing, but making them stumble.

"Reload!", the tank destroyer commander yelled.

"Ano, they're catching up!", the flag tank commander said over the radio.

"You're almost there!", Ano said. "And...now!"

The two BT-5 tanks split, and the T-35 opened fire, coming from the opposite direction.

The Nashorn was immediately knocked out, flipping and severely damaging it. The pop of a white flag only confirmed its fate.

"Good work. Let's move!", Ano said. The other BT-7, the two BT-5 tanks, and Leopon Team started charging the next hill, where Duck Team, Rabbit Team and Anteater Team were already heading.

A Panther rolled up to the top of the hill for a view of what was going on, until a 75mm tank shell destroyed its front, knocking it out.

"Tank 11 is down! I repeat, Tank 11 is-", the Panzer III said, before a barrage of tank shells took out the Panzer III and the other two Panthers. It was just the Jagdtiger and the Stürmtiger.

The Stürmtiger turned around and saw the T-35 coming right for them.

"Fire!", the Stürmtiger commander yelled. The rocket shot out, and barely missed the T-35, a blast of draft hitting the tank.

"Shit, that was close!", Ano said. "Fire!"

All five turrets, fully repaired, fired on the Stürmtiger. They all deflected due to its sloped armor.

The small crane on the top of the tank carried the 380mm rocket towards the tall hatch on the back, slipping it in, before firing again a few moments later.

The rocket passed the T-35 and Ano could hear the explosion a few meters behind the tank.

"Shit!", Ano muttered, before he peeked out the turret. The Stürmtiger was practically at point blank range and backing away.

"Fire!", Ano said. The 76mm gun turret fired, and the shell struck the crane carrying the rocket to the main gun, cutting off its ammo.

"Ha ha!", Kenn yelled. His tank swerved behind the Stürmtiger and delivered the killing blow.

Maho and Miho were dueling, as Erika's Tiger II, the StuG, and the Hetzer were knocked out.

"Miss Nishizumi! The escorts are down! We're on our own and surrounded! Help us!", the Jagdtiger commander cried.

Maho's eyes widened. At once, she fired a shot that destroyed the Panzer IV's tracks and sped off towards the flag tank.

"Should I get out and repair the tracks?", Mako asked.

"No. We'll leave the rest to Ano.", Miho said.

The T-35, the remaining five BT tanks, the M3 Lee, the Porsche Tiger, the Type 89b, and the Type 3 Chi-Nu were pounding Jagdtiger with everything they had, the heavy tank destroyer rocking and jumping with every hit.

"If we can't hit one spot, we'll hit them all!", Taeko said.

"We've got them!", Aya said.

"Knock then down!", Hoshino said.

"They're ours!", the gunner of the T-35's turret said, as he let loose another shell.

The Jagdtiger's 128mm gun was completely destroyed, and all its tracks were in pieces. The smooth sloped armor was now covered in craters and dents.

In the Jagdtiger, the whole crew was cowering under whatever cover they could find in there.

"Commander, where are you?", the Jagdtiger gunner whimpered.

Then a shot decimated a BT-7, knocking it out. All the tanks turned to see Maho's Tiger.

"Orders?", Nekota asked.

"The Jagdtiger can't move. We can spare the time!", Momoga said.

"No...just let her watch.", Ano said. "Keep firing at the Jagdtiger."

Soon, the barrage commenced again, and the heavy tank destroyer's armor was weakening.

"Commander! You're here, help us!", a voice over the radio begged.

"Please!"

"Commander!"

" _Commander..._ "

" _Don't!_ "

" _Help us!_ "

" _Medic!_ "

" _Oh my god!_ "

" _How could you?!_ "

Maho could only watch in horror as the Jagdtiger was pounded by dozens of shells by tanks all around it. Images of what she'd done to the boys before flashed in her head. The screaming, the gunfire, the burning tanks...

" _I'm a monster!_ ", Maho thought. Before she could move, the Type 89b delivered the final hit.

A loud explosion ripped through, and destroyed the last of the Jagdtiger's rear armor, finally knocking it out.

All was silent, and soon, the white flag was visible from the Jagdtiger.

A half hour later, the school medics had checked up on all the participants. The Jagdtiger crew was reported with no injuries, so they were fine.

They were all severely shaken up by the bombardment, however, and told Maho they never wanted to be the flag tank again.

Maho stared in sorrow at the looks of defeat on the girls' faces, and looked at Ooarai.

They were all chatting normally with each other, except for Ano and Miho, who were making their way towards her.

"Hey, are you OK?", Ano asked. It wasn't even a mock voice, he was genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes...", Maho said, as she looked up at Ano with teary eyes. This surprised Ano and Miho.

"Sis, are you OK?", Miho asked.

"...I'm sorry..."

Ano tilted his head, as Maho clutched her arm, looking away.

"...I'm a monster...I hurt all of you...it's all my fault.", Maho said.

Miho cringed as she remembered the yelling contest between her sister and her boyfriend.

"It's not important now. They're not mad anymore to be honest.", Ano said, surprising Maho. "You say you're a monster?"

Maho looked away again, this time out of guilt rather than shame.

"A monster wouldn't think herself as a monster. I know you feel bad about it, and that's what makes you a good person.", Ano said. "I can't forgive you, and neither can the others."

He put a hand on Maho's shoulder. "But I'm willing to trust you. And I'm sure the others are willing to do so too.", Ano said.

Maho sniffled, before she broke apart into tears, running up and hugging Ano. The boy simply returned the hug, and soon, Miho joined in.

The three were embraced for a while, before Ano broke the hug.

"So...about that Stürmtiger.", Ano said.

Yukari popped up in front of Maho. "Yes, How'd you get it? Can I drive it?", she said, excitedly.

Maho looked helplessly at the others, who sighed smirked and giggled, as she was left to deal with the overexcited tank girl.

AN: Dear, readers. Don't worry, I'm not pausing the story. I'm just gonna take a bit longer to post because there's a ton of research to take on tanks and other stuff. Thanks for understanding.

Shoutout to SeekerMeeker for helping with the inspiration of a lot of my chapters. Read his stories, they're great!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Big Tournament

It was late during Sunday. Ano and Miho walked through the town, as the streets bustled with cars and trucks. Honks and chatter filled the air of the city.

Miho looked up at Ano, who was smiling up at the sky.

"Whatcha looking at?", Miho asked. Ano looked at his new girlfriend, still smiling.

"It's beautiful up there, isn't it?", he asked. Miho in turn looked up, to see the cloud formations and the blue sky.

"It is.", Miho said. She sighed as she took Ano's hand in her own.

"I prefer looking at you, though.", Ano said, as he winked. Miho blushed and looked away.

Ano chuckled and kissed Miho on the forehead, before looking ahead. They reached a crosswalk and waited.

"We were wondering on going on a second date.", Ano said out of the blue. "Does next week sound good?"

Miho looked up in confusion. "Isn't the big tournament next week?", she asked.

"Oh, right.", Ano said. "Sorry, I've been a bit busy."

"Don't worry. So have I.", Miho said. "Are you still using the T-35?"

"Kenn decided to take the T-35, so I'll be picking a new tank."

"Will it be Soviet?", Miho asked. Ano smirked.

"That'll be a secret to be discovered tomorrow.", Ano said, booping Miho on the nose. Miho giggled and simply hugged her boyfriend's arm.

The crosswalk light turned green, and Ano and Miho began to cross the street.

"Ano?"

Ano and Miho turned to see Kenn and Yuzu walking towards them.

"Oh, hi!", Ano said, waving.

"What're you doing here, Yuzu?", Miho asked.

"Oh, well...you see-", Yuzu said, shyly. Then Kenn spoke up.

"We're on a date.", Kenn said, nonchalantly.

Yuzu's face exploded into a blush, as Miho rah up squeezed her hand.

"This is so great! We can double date!", Miho said, excitedly.

"Did you have to tell them?", Yuzu asked, her tone a mix of shame and anger.

"They asked. Besides, they're dating too. It's not like we're gonna be spotlight material for long anyway.", Kenn said.

Yuzu looked down. "OK...", she said.

"We were gonna go out for dinner. Where were you guys going?", Ano asked.

"We were gonna meet Council President Anzu to discuss the tournament.", Yuzu said. "You're the commander, so I believe it'll help if you come with us."

"OK. Where are you gonna meet?", Ano asked.

"There's a cool restaurant called Tamaya. We're gonna try it. Anzu agreed too, so you wanna come with?", Kenn asked.

Ano and Miho blinked, before sharing with each other looks of fear.

Later, the four reached the Tamaya restaurant, where Anzu was just ordering.

Anzu turned to see the four tank-mates walking in.

"Ano? Miho? I didn't expect you.", Anzu said.

"We ran into them on the way here. So, we invited them to go over the plan with us.", Kenn said.

"I see.", Anzu said. The waitress, Ano's mom, as usual, walked up and rubbed her son's hair hard.

"Hey, kiddo!", she said, as Ano blushed.

"Mom, stop it!", Ano whined, making Anzu's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh! I-I didn't know.", Anzu said.

"You must be his friends! Don't worry, I'll gladly offer a 50% discount!", Ano's mom said. "Anything for my wonderful son."

"Mom...", Ano groaned. Anzu giggled, and Kenn stifled a laugh. Yuzu smiled, while Miho blushed.

Ano's mom raced into the kitchen, as Ano quickly raced back there after her.

"What's the deal?", Kenn asked, as the four of them sat down.

"Well, Ano's mother goes overboard when Ano has friends.", Miho began to explain.

"Kind of makes you question his past, doesn't it?", Anzu asked. Miho gasped as Anzu said this.

"President, how could you say that? I'm sure he has friends other than us!", Miho said.

"Remember Yukari Akiyama? You told us how her dad was when you and your team visited.", Anzu said. Miho shut up.

"Wow, he sounds he had a very lonely childhood.", Yuzu said.

Then a little Flakpanzer 38(t) chassis rattled in with a plate of gyoza.

"Oh dear.", Miho said. "Prepare your stomachs."

"What? Why?", Yuzu asked, before the sound of even more rattling filled the air.

 **Timeskip: an hour**

The five walked out of the restaurant, groaning.

"Your mom's crazy.", Kenn said, struggling to even walk normally.

"Yeah...she's like that.", Ano said.

Ano's mom giggled as she brought a four foot stack of dirty dishes to the back.

 **Timeskip: next day**

After school, Miho, Yukari, Saori, Mako, and Hana walked to the garage, before they all gasped in surprise. Except Mako. She doesn't gasp.

In front of them were a group of T-28 Soviet tanks, T-18s, as well as a Hummel Self-Propelled Gun.

"Whoa...", Yukari said. She walked up to the artillery tank. Ano peeked out of the tank, before jumping out and onto the ground.

"T-28s?", Miho asked.

"Why not? Infantry support rules.", Ano said.

The big tournament's gonna be big. Saunders, St. Gloriana, Pravda, Anzio, Chihatan, Jatkosota, and Kuromorimine.", Hana listed.

"Saunders Academy went co-ed too, and their boys battalion has Hellcats.", Saori said.

"Leave it to Anzio and Pravda to stay prideful with their one-gender schools.", Yukari said.

"I think Anzio's getting new tanks. Whether they're Fiat or Semoventes, I don't know.", Yukari said, standing on top of the Hummel's 150mm Howitzer.

"I'm not sure if Jatkosota is gonna have any luck in this. I'm pretty sure a BT-42 isn't gonna really dent anyone.", Nekota said.

"You never know. It's not about the tank, but the crew inside.", Miho reminded.

"Well, I'm getting the T-28. I might as well get a big one.", Ano said.

"Let's see, one driver, one gunner, one loader, one radioman, and two machine gunners.", Kenn said.

Kenn looked over at the T-35. "We'll be taking this.", he said.

"The rules for this tournament is twenty tanks max each.", Miho said, reading a clipboard Momo had given her. "That means 160 tanks in total at most."

"It's like an all-out Battle Of Kursk.", Erwin said.

"Hey, Erwin.", one of the T-26 drivers said. He wore his uniform, and he held his tanker helmet, revealing brown hair and red eyes.

The blonde girl turned around, adjusting her peaked cap in the process. "Yes?", she asked in a sort of authoritative voice.

"Erwin, as in Erwin Rommel?", the boy asked. "My name's Zuss."

"Zuss. Zussman. Second Lieutenant Raymond Zussman, given the medal of honor for brave actions after the invasion of Normandy.", Erwin deduced.

"Wow. And Erwin Rommel, Battle of Kasserine Pass.", Zussman said.

Erwin smiled. "Let's talk.", she said, as she and Zussman walked over to the Hummel.

"Zan, can you come over here?", Ano asked. Ano's loader walked up, carrying a 76mm shell. He still had his rebreather and goggles, but his helmet was off, showing black hair.

"Can you and Momo-chan run diagnostics on the T-35. We can use some upgrades.", Ano said.

"Got it.", Zan said.

"Don't call me that! Why do you call me that?!", Momo cried out, before Zan walked up and took Momo's hand.

Momo seemed to calm down, as she and Zan walked towards the T-35.

"Looks like there's another lucky couple in the bunch.", Anzu said.

"What about you, president? Are you seeing someone?", Yuzu asked.

"No.", Anzu said, nonchalantly. "Not interested that much to be honest."

The girls looked around, to see everyone else with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Whoever wasn't talking or cuddling or making out, was working on the tanks.

"But...I might be interested soon.", Anzu said, winking playfully at a boy cleaning out the barrel of the Porsche Tiger.

Miho walked up to Ano and took his hand. "I'm a bit nervous about this. Are you?", she asked.

"Yeah, I am. A bit.", Ano said. "But with you in command, I'm not as nervous as I usually am."

Miho blushed, as Ano chuckled. He planted a kiss on Miho's cheek and walked towards the T-28.

Miho smiled as she walked towards the Panzer IV.

The next week of training and practice was difficult, but soon, the tournament was now taking place.

The tanks of Saunders academy rolled in. Ten M4 Shermans, with two of them being M4A1, the Sherman Firefly, an M40 Gun Motor Carriage, two M7 Priests, five M18 Hellcats, and three M2 Lights.

St. Gloriana had their trademark Churchill VII, seven Matilda II tanks, four Cruisers, four Comets, two Churchill AVREs, and two Archers.

Pravda had six T-34/76 tanks, six more T-34/85 tanks, the KV-2, Nonna's IS-2, two T-44s, two SU-100s, and two T-27 tankettes.

Anzio Academy had their P26/40, two Semovente da 75/18s, two Semovente 90/53s, three Fiat M13/40s, two Fiat L6/40s, and ten Carro Veloce L3/33 tankettes.

Chihatan had ten Type 97 Chi-Ha tanks, one Type 5 Chi-Ri tanks, two Type 4 Chi-To tanks, three Type 5 Ke-Ho tanks, three 95 Ha-Go tanks, and one O-I super heavy tank.

Jatkosota had four BT-42s, six Vickers 6-tons armed with 2 pounders, six Light Tank Mk VI tanks, and four Finnish Renault tanks.

Kuromorimine had their classic Tiger I, two Tiger II tanks, two Nashorns, the Stürmtiger, the Maus, a Panzer III, two Marder IIIs, four Panthers, the Elefant, two Jagdpanzer IVs, two Jagdpanthers, and the Jagdtiger.

Ooarai had their Panzer IV, StuG III, Hetzer, Type 89b, Porsche Tiger, Char B1, M3 Lee, Type 3 Chi-Nu, three T-28s, their T-35, their Hummel, two T-18s, a T-26, two BT-5s, and two BT-7s.

All schools were octagonally facing each other on corners of the map, miles away from each other.

Ano smiled from his perch on his triple-turreted tank, before looking at Miho's tank, which was at least a centimeter taller.

Miho smiled back at her boyfriend.

Then the starting shot fired, and the match was under way.

The T-35 and the T-28s flanked left, while the BT-7s, BT-5s, T-18s, and the T-26 flanked to the right. The Hummel, Hetzer, and the StuG III stayed put, while the remaining tanks moved up front.

Kuromorimine's Maus, Tiger II tanks, Jagdtiger, and the Stürmtiger moved to the front, while the Panthers and Jagdpanthers moved left. Maho took her Tiger and led the Marders, Nashorns, and the Jagdpanzer IVs towards the main field.

All of Saunders's Shermans rolled to the right, while the Hellcats and Lights pulled to the left side of the field. The artillery, plus the Firefly, stayed put.

All Comets and Matildas moved up, the Churchill MK VII following close behind. The Archer tank Churchill AVREs stayed behind, whilst the Cruisers all drove to the left.

All the T-34s of Pravda, along with the IS-2 and the KV-2 charged down the front, with the T-27s and T-44s taking the left. The SU-100s stayed on their hill, providing fire support.

All of Chihatan's tanks charged down the middle.

Jatkosota's BT-42s and Vickers E tanks rolled down their hill, the Finnish Renaults and Light Tank MK VIs moving left.

Anzio sent their L3/33s down the middle of their field, with the P26/40 leading the M13/40s down the right. The Semoventes drove to the left, seeking a higher firing position.

Soon, all 160 tanks were scattered in little groups all over the map.

Miho looked around, seeing the area clear around them. It was quiet for a few minutes, before she decided to check in.

"Sniper Team, status.", Miho ordered over the radio.

Momo looked around on the periscope, before quickly getting on the radio.

"It appears Ano's team is currently under fire from the enemy. Four tanks from Chihatan and three tanks from Pravda.", Momo reported.

"Alright, keep me updated.", Miho said.

"Commander, we see Saunders approaching, three kilometers away.", Hana said. Sure enough, the ten Shermans were rolling towards Miho's team. Kay smiled and waved from her Sherman's top hatch.

"Alright, prepare cannons and-", Miho said, before a loud explosion rippled the tanks.

The smoking barrel of the M40 GMC was visible as the massive 150mm cannon discharged an empty shell. The Sherman Firefly's 17 pounder fired right after that.

"Alright, zigzag so we can reduce our chances of getting hit.", Miho ordered.

"Yes, commander!", Nekota said. Then a 75mm shell glanced off of the Chi-Nu.

Miho turned and saw the Hellcats and M2 Lights charging towards them, racing past the Sherman tanks.

Miho could see a blond haired boy atop a Hellcat, pointing at the Panzer IV. Just as she processed that, a barrage of 75mm shells struck the tanks, none of them luckily knocking them out.

Meanwhile, the T-35 was encircled by the three T-28s, with the BT-7s and BT-5s attacking Pravda's T-34s. The T-18s and T-26 were chasing the Chihatan tanks.

Two Type 5 Ke-Ho and two Type 97 Ha-Go tanks circled around the T-28s, firing as they attacked.

The T-28s took the hits, as they fired their turrets at the Japanese tanks. One T-28 struck the track of a Ha-Go, immediately knocking it out.

" _Type 97 Ha-Go, knocked out! Ooarai's T-28 earns first kill!_ ", the loudspeaker boomed. The crowd of spectators cheered as the camera on the giant screen showed the tank that took out the first enemy.

Ano smiled. "Nice shot!", he said. Then a shot struck the side of his turret.

"Fire!", Kenn yelled, and the 76mm gun of his T-35 fired, knocking out the other Ha-Go.

The Ke-Ho tanks immediately withdrew, and the T-18s chased. The T-26 returned to the other tanks, and Kenn sighed.

"About time.", he said. He turned to see their other tanks fighting off Pravda.

"Fire, fire!", Katyusha yelled. The 85mm gun on her T-34 fired, grazing a BT-7. The BT-7 turned and fired, the tank shell knocking out Katyusha's tracks.

Two BT-5s immediately knocked out a T-34/76, by hitting the two canisters on its rear, while a BT-7 immobilized another T-34/76.

Katyusha's tank was about to hit a BT-7 when the T-26 fired a shot that jammed the T-34's turret ring.

"Dammit! Nonna, Nina, get over here!", Katyusha cried.

Kenn looked through his binoculars, to see the IS-2 and the KV-2 racing as fast as they could to rescue their commander.

"Fall back!", Kenn yelled.

Ano turned to see the Kliment Voroshilov tank stop to fire. "Oh, shit-"

Just as he yelled that, the KV-2 fired.

Miho heard the explosion before seeing the aftermath. She saw the smoke in the distance while her ears were still ringing.

"Ano? Kenn?", Miho muttered. Saori got on the radio and quickly switched to their frequency, only to hear static.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Big Tournament Part II

The KV-2's 152mm barrel slowly inches forward, the force of the shell it had just fired putting an extraneous amount of strain on the howitzer's recoil buffer.

Nonna sat on the turret of her IS-2, as the smoke of the battlefield began to clear. Her long black hair blew slightly in the wind.

Katyusha's T-34 backed away, as did the other T-34/76.

"There's no way they survived that.", Katyusha said.

As the smoke began to clear, all they saw was a large smoking crater. A few meters behind the crater were the T-28s and the T-35.

"What?! Nina, you missed?!", Katyusha cried.

"I-it was a warning shot!", Nina cried. "Reload, hurry!"

"Fire!", Kenn yelled. All of Ooarai's T variant tanks fired, all the shots striking the KV-2's armored turret. The tank survived the shots, but the force of the attack threatened the KV-2 to tilt to the left.

"Turn the turret! Now!", Katyusha yelled. The KV-2 quickly turned its howitzer to the right, forcing the tank upright again, but now leaning dangerously to the right.

"Other side!", Nina said. The turret turned left, the tank tilted to the left again.

Soon, the KV-2 was bouncing left and right, its balance constantly shifting. The whole crowd watched as the massive tank kept tilting left, then right, and so on.

"Now's our chance! Fall back!", Kenn yelled. The BT tanks raced away, as the T-35 and T-28s fired.

"Nonna!", Katyusha said.

"Da.", Nonna said. She pulled the trigger, and the IS-2 fired its 122mm gun. At the same time, a BT-7 fired its 45mm gun.

Both shells from the two tanks struck each other, causing both shells to explode. The puff of smoke and shrapnel flew in the air, as Kenn and Ano's team took the distraction to fall back.

Nonna's eyes were slightly widened in surprise, as the KV-2 finally stood upright.

"What just happened?", Nina asked.

Kenn panted as the tanks fell back. They stopped to catch their breath, as Ano stepped onto the turret of his T-28.

"Shit, that was close.", Ano said. "We'd better get back to Miho."

"No, we need to stay split up. We'll get some more reinforcements from Miho's team.", Kenn said.

"On it. Nekota, can you get over here?", Ano asked over the radio.

"Nyaaa! What do you need?", the female voice over the radio asked.

"We need your 75mm gun over here. Can you come?", Ano asked.

"We're en route.", Nekota said, before switching off her radio.

Ano climbed back on top. "Anteater Team's on the way.", he said.

"Duck Team's heading here too.", Kenn said. "OK, let's hear back and-"

Several explosions ripped through the ground, jolting all the tanks. Ano grabbed the side railing of his hatch for balance.

"What was that?!", he yelled.

Then a massive tank rolled down the hill on the left of them. The O-I stopped at the base of the hill, as the ten Chi-Ha tanks fired down on Ooarai's boys team.

"Well, they haven't learnt their lesson.", Ano said.

"Fire!", Kenn yelled. The tanks opened fire, and a shot knocked out a Chi-Ha.

The O-I fired its three turrets, the shots taking out a BT-5. Kenn braced himself from the recoil of his 76mm. "Great, our first casualty goes to them, of all sides.", Kenn said.

"They have a super heavy of all tanks, what'd you expect?", Ano said.

Then a shot rang out from far away, the round annihilating another Chi-Ha. Ano turned to see the Chi-Nu and the Type 89 rolling in. Behind them, two M-2 Lights, and two Shermans, one of them an M4A1, were chasing them.

The 45mm guns of the T-35 fired, knocking out a Light. The M4A1 fired, glancing a T-28.

The other T-28s opened fire, as the other M-2 Light was knocked out.

The other Sherman opened fire, barely missing a BT-5.

"Fire!", Nekota yelled. The Chi-Nu and the Type 89 fired, as did the T-28s. Immediately, all shots bounced and deflected off the Sherman's armor.

"What the-", Ano said, before the O-I, aiming at the Sherman, fired all its guns.

All three giant shots struck the Sherman, which took the hits like nothing.

"Shit, is that a Jumbo?", Kenn said. Ano's T-28 fired, as that shot deflected off.

"Yeah, looks like it.", Ano said. The T-35 fired, the American tank taking those shots.

The Jumbo Sherman fired as did the other M4A1 Sherman, and the shots took out two more Chi-Ha tanks.

Almost immediately, the rest of Chihatan's tanks retreated, the O-I firing once again before leaving up the hill.

The shots struck the ground in front of the Sherman tanks, tossing up a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Fall back!", Kenn said. The T-35, The T-28s, BT-7s, and the last BT-5 retreated through the west hill. The Jumbo fired, grazing a T-28, before stopping the pursuit.

Kay stuck her head out the hatch of her Jumbo Sherman. "That T-35's sweet. It'll be awesome to get a kill on that.", she said.

Then the Churchill VII with a Matilda II, along with a Churchill AVRE rolled down the hill.

Darjeeling and Kay exchanged nods, as they both ducked into their hatches. Darjeeling took her tea, while Orange Pekoe loaded another 6 pounder round into the Churchill.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust Kay?", Assam asked. Her finger was on the trigger of the tank gun.

"Saunders may be rather unkept and messy, but at least they teach some form of discipline.", Darjeeling said. "Besides, it's Alisa we need to worry about."

"Agreed.", Rosehip said over the radio.

In the Jumbo, Kay sat with her unzipped jacket and a coke in her hand. "Julia. Move the gun carriage over to the east. Those Italians will be charging from there.", she said.

"Who told you that?", Julia asked, as the rumble of the M40 GMC filled the airwaves.

"Alisa. Trust me, she's contacting the Hellcat Scout Team, not hacking the radios.", Kay chuckled. She switched the radio over to 180 kHz.

"Naomi, you do know what to do, right?", she asked.

"Mhmm.", Naomi said. The sound of a QF 17 pounder's gunfire filled the air.

" _Jatkosota's Renault has been knocked out. Kill goes to Sherman Firefly._ ", the intercom crackled.

The casualty list on the screen glowed for all to see.

 **Ooarai: one BT-5. 19 remaining**

 **Kuromorimine: none**

 **Jatkosota: two Renault, one BT-42. 17 remaining**

 **Chihatan: two Chi-Ha, two Ha-Go: 16 remaining**

 **Saunders: two M2 Light, two M4 Sherman, one M18 Hellcat. 15 remaining**

 **St. Gloriana: none**

 **Anzio: one L3/33. 19 remaining**

 **Pravda: one T-34/76. 19 remaining**

Somewhere else...

Miho and Erwin sat on their tanks, binoculars on the lookout. The Hetzer, Char B1, M3 Lee, and Porsche Tiger waited patiently.

"Kuromorimine is heading this way. No casualties on their side.", Erwin said. "It's just like them to last that long."

"St. Gloriana and Saunders is heading over. No surprise they teamed up.", Miho said.

"It appears Jatkosota and Chihatan joined up too.", Erwin said, as she viewed the 33 tanks rolling down the hill.

"Where's Pravda? Oh, wait. Nekota told us they're taking the long way around.", Miho said.

"Anzio's heading over, drawing fire for us against Pravda.", Hoshino from Leopon Team said. She sat on the rumbling engine of the VK 45.01 Tiger, binoculars facing west.

"Where's Ano?", Miho asked.

Saori peeked out. "I just got word from Nekota! They're coming from the middle!", she said.

Miho jumped down. "Everyone, get ready!", she yelled.

Soon, the Type 3 Chi-Nu blasted through a Comet tank, inflicting the first casualty of St. Gloriana, while the Type 89 and the BT-7s and BT-5 rushed and weaved through the Shermans.

The T-35 and T-28 rushed through and fired over at Jatkosota, knocking out a BT-42.

"Cover fire! They're a big target!", Miho said, as the Char B1 fired its hull howitzer.

The barrage of shells took out a chasing Crusader and a Vickers tank. The O-I fired, taking out a Hellcat.

The Maus fired, taking out a Semovente, before the two Archers and the Churchill AVREs sniped our the rear of the super tank, eliminating the heaviest tank in the match.

The Stürmtiger fired, and the rocket projectile impacted the middle of the valley, throwing up a big cloud of smoke even bigger than the KV-2's shell.

Minutes passed, and when the smoke cleared, all the sides were in the valley.

Miho and Ano watched as all the tanks sat on the hill, all facing a humongous crater.

It was quiet for a moment. The only noises around were the rumbling of the tanks.

Mako tapped the lever on the throttle, while Hana glared down the sights of the 75mm gun she was manning. Ano slowly ducked back down into his hatch for the hell that was about to be let loose.

Anzu chewed silently on her dried potato strip, as the Hetzer rumbled silently. The Porsche Tiger revved its engine.

Kay stuck out of the hatch, the wind blowing at her blonde locks. Naomi popped a bubble of her gum and went back to chewing, as she acquired the target with her Firefly.

Katyusha tightened the straps of her tanker helmet, as Nonna fiddled with the trigger of her IS-2's 122mm.

Darjeeling sipped her tea, while Assam just waited quietly, a look of pure determination showing in her eyes. Rosehip and Rukuriri waited in their designated tanks.

From the BT-42 in the front, Mika played a soft melody from her kantele, over the rumbling of a salvaged BT-7 with a British 105mm howitzer.

Anchovy's twin pigtails fluttered in the wind, as did her hair ties. The P40 waited in silence, as did all the other tanks.

Kinuyo stood in her Chi-Ha tank, as did Fukada in her Ha-Go.

Maho sat in her Tiger I, as did Erika in her King Tiger. All the German tanks rumbled, guns in the air.

Ami Chōno sat on top of her Type 10, as Yuri and Shinzaburou sat in the bleachers. A few seats up was Jungorou and Yoshiko Akiyama, waiting anxiously.

Shiho Nishizumi glared at the screen, as the suspense ate away at her from the inside.

From the hospital, Hisako sat in her hospital bed, watching the Panzer IV from the TV in the room.

The hill was still silent. Yukari held a tank round, ready to reload once Hana fired.

...

...

...

"FIRE!"

The Jumbo Sherman fired, and soon, every single tank fired, a massive barrage of shells flying across each other.

Tanks were knocked out left and right. A Chi-Ha was struck, while an L3/33 was flipped. Another BT-42 was hit, and a T-18 was hit, as well as one of the Jagdpanzer IVs being knocked out.

"Charge!", Kinuyo yelled. The remaining 100 tanks in the match charged down the hill, all of them firing their recently reloaded cannons.

The O-I knocked out a Vickers E, while a few shots from the T-35 glanced off the side armor.

The Stürmtiger fired a shot that knocked out two Shermans and a Comet. Then the two Archers fired their cannons, immediately taking out the Stürmtiger.

The M40 was knocked out by Ooarai's Hummel, which in turn got hit by a T-34.

The Firefly took out a Chi-Ha, before turning and damaging Ano's T-28.

The T-28 fired its DT machine guns, forcing the Firefly to get back. Miho's Panzer IV was in a fierce duel with Kay's M4A3 Jumbo, all while Maho's Tiger and Anchovy's P40 rolled towards the duel. Darjeeling's Churchill and Mika's BT-42 soon joined the standoff, rounds bouncing and armor impacting.

Katyusha saw this and immediately ordered her T-34/85 over, as Kinuyo ordered her Chi-Ha to join in.

Ano turned to see the eight leading tanks all in the fight. "Kenn!", he said.

Kenn saw this. "Cover fire!", he yelled. The T-35 fired, as did the BT-7s.

The shells took out the Chi-Ha and the P40, also damaging Katyusha's T-34. The O-I fired, and it took out a Sherman and a BT-42.

Darjeeling's tank plowed into Maho's Tiger I, and fired at Mika's BT-42. The BT-42 fired back, and both were immediately knocked out.

The Churchill AVREs fired their 290mm mortars, taking out the remainder of Anzio's tank forces, immediately rendering them out of the match.

Not long after, the Hummel took out the O-I, which was the last of Chihatan's forces. Two academies were now eliminated.

Erika's Tiger II fired, taking out Mallard Team's Char B1. The Jagdtiger was facing off against a Comet that was racing around it while firing shots.

Maho fired a shot that eliminated the last BT-5, before Miho opened fire on the Tiger. The shot ricocheted off the Tiger and hit the dirt.

Erika's coaxial and bow mounted MGs opened fire, and the tracks of Duck Team's tank was blown off, before the Firefly knocked out the Type 89b.

A T-28 was knocked out when Rosehip's Crusader plowed into it. Ano's tank fired a shot that took out an Archer.

The T-35 knocked out three Matildas at once, while the second T-28 tank took out two more Matildas, leaving Rukuriri and the other Matilda.

Tanks continued to be knocked out and destroyed, until there were five left.

Katyusha's T-34/85 and Nonna's IS-2 sat knocked out at the base of the hill. The KV-2 lay on its side, smoke still billowing out.

The Sherman Firefly sat still, its QF 17 pounder cannon blown off.

Ano's tank smoked as the white flag fluttered on the turret. The T-35 was still in the fight, but broken down. Only it's 76mm turret and one of its 45mm guns were operational.

Every other tank except a BT-42, the T-35, and a Comet were knocked out.

Maho's Tiger I, Miho's Panzer IV, and Kay's Jumbo were all that were left in the big standoff.

Kay finished her coke, before dropping the empty van in her hatch. Maho glared at the American and the German tank, the growl of her tank convincing her to go all out.

The BT-42 and the Comet were on the hill, as the T-35 rumbled. Kenn eyed the other two tanks near his. It was clear they had no intention of fighting with this much intensity in the air.

"Three...", Miho whispered. Hana held the trigger in her hand, the gun just coaxing her to fire.

"Two.", Kay muttered.

Then Maho's Tiger I was knocked out by a blast to the side. An Archer and Rukuriri's Matilda sat atop a hill.

The Archer's QF 17 pounder smoked, as the Matilda II raced down the hill. Almost immediately, the T-35 fired both its turrets, instantly knocking out the British infantry tank.

Then the Comet fired at the T-35, taking out its 76mm. By then, the 45mm had reloaded and opened fire on the last Archer, which got knocked out.

Kenn smiled, as he heard the clank of the nearby 45mm gun's spring recoil.

"It's all up to you, commander.", Kenn said.

The BT-42 and the Comet took out the last gun, and the T-35 was immediately still, the roar of a fire in the back being heard.

Miho's tank opened fire on the Comet, destroying the cruiser tank, and removing St. Gloriana from the fight. The BT-42 and the Jumbo fired at the Anglerfish tank, taking out its Schürzen.

Hana fired the main cannon at the BT-42, knocking out its left bogies and leaving it on its side. The white flag popped out of the tank, and soon, all that was left was the heavy Sherman.

"Fire!", Kay yelled. The 75mm M3 gun of the Jumbo Sherman fired, striking and deflecting off the Panzer IV.

"Commander, how do we beat it? It's faster than our tank, and its rear is more armored than other Shermans we fought.", Yukari said.

"I can aim for its track, but the gun traverse is fast as well. Their gunner can knock us out before we can get a shot.", Hana said.

"I'm not sure if the tank can accelerate fast enough to dodge a shot.", Mako said.

Miho thought about this, as the Jumbo Sherman inched closer towards the Panzer IV. The 75mm gun barrel glistened in the sunlight.

Miho's eyes widened. "Aim at its gun.", she said.

Saori gasped. "Commander, that's a hard target to hit!", she said.

"I have faith in you, Hana. It's our only option to win.", Miho said.

"O-OK.", Hana said. In the tanks all around them, everyone was watching. Ano sat on his T-28, as the two tanks stayed silent.

Then the Panzer IV roared to life, and raced to flank the Sherman's right. Kay's tank immediately turned to keep its front up ahead, and fired.

The shell glanced the Panzer IV, and Hana fired.

The shot dinged the barrel, flying off into the distance. The Sherman fired again, and missed the Panzer IV.

"Reloaded!", Yukari said.

"Fire!", Miho said.

"Fire!", Kay yelled.

Both shells fired, and deflected off each other, both heading right.

There was a boom, and suddenly, screams filled the air.

"Oh my god!"

"Help!"

Everyone in the bleachers screamed in horror, as a technician ran to the truck carrying the screen.

"Shut it off, shut it off!", he yelled. The screen went blank, but the commotion continued.

The judges were escorted out of the area, as someone called emergency services.

Miho turned to see everyone running to the T-28, which she believed was Ano's.

"What's going on?", she asked. She jumped out her tank, and ran to see what was going on.

Yukari and Hana peeked out of the tank, as Saori climbed out. Mako looked outside, to see the panic everywhere.

Miho pushed past the crowd of tank crews, until she got to the middle. Her eyes widened as she looked at what was in front of her.

A body lay on the ground, missing the top of his torso. The Soviet tank uniform was bloodied, and a smoking tank shell was embedded in the ground where his torso was.

She turned to see Yuuki just staring, traumatized at this display. Next to her was Erwin, who was muttering something about a body being blown open with a tank shell.

She looked around, and her eyes widened even more when something else hit her.

"...where's Ano?"

(AN: Happy Valentines Day!)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Crisis

In the city, two Flakpanzer I tanks rolled through the streets. In the town square, hundreds of people were crowded in the large intersection, where the massive TV screen projecting the match was.

The two Flakpanzers stopped on the east side of the streets, and two Wirbelwinds stopped on the other side.

On the other streets, a Panzer III. Ausf E and another Flakpanzer I rolled up on the other side of the cross.

The people noticed this, and stared unknowingly at the flak tanks. It wasn't until they opened fire that they began to scream.

Somewhere else...

Ano groaned as he got up. The boom of the cannon had disorientated every sense in his body.

Ringing and muffled voices were all around him, and he opened his eyes.

Everyone was crowded around something. Ano couldn't see what, so he tried his best to get up.

He looked around, and on the top of the hill that was opposite to him, a long gun barrel was inconspicuously backing away from the top.

Ano's eyes narrowed as the barrel disappeared from view. He turned to see the commotion, and he got up.

His ears were ringing, and his double vision wasn't helping any matters. He walked past the crowd, before reaching the middle.

Miho turned to see Ano walk over, before matching his gaze.

Ano stared down at the dead body, the blood spatter and the smoke from the shell.

"A-Ano?"

Miho looked to Ano in worry, but her worry quickly escalated into fear once her boyfriend collapsed.

"Ano!", Miho cried. She caught him before he hit the ground, and the last thing Ano heard was the cry for a medic.

Timeskip: unknown

Ano woke up in a hospital bed. He looked around to see Miho and the other members of Anglerfish Team waiting in the room.

"Uhh...", he groaned.

Miho woke up, and she opened her copper-ish eyes. She saw her boyfriend awake, and she quickly smiled.

"Ano!", she cried. She jumped out of her chair and tackled her boyfriend on the bed, seeing him and up without anything stopping her.

Ano felt the impact of an incoming projectile crushing his chest, immediately knocking the wind out of him.

He looked down and saw Miho's familiar head of hair burrowed in his chest. He smiled. "Miho...", e muttered.

Miho looked up, as tears began to stream out of her eyes. "I-I thought you died!", she said.

Ano stroked her hair, while looking lovingly down at Miho's eyes. "I'm not leaving that easily.", he said.

Miho sniffled, and smiled. She grabbed Ano's face and pressed her lips against his own.

"Ahem."

Shiho Nishizumi glared down at her young daughter, who cowered slightly at her sudden appearance.

"Mom.", Miho said.

Shiho sighed. "This will have to wait.", she said, as she took out a folder.

She opened it and looked down at the pages inside. "The shell that killed the boy was identified as an 8.8 cm tank shell.", she said. "The angle of the shot narrows down the Porsche Tiger and Erika's Tiger II."

"W-what?", Miho said.

Ano looked at Miho's expression. It was an expression of panic for her teammates and her friends. To think that one of their closest had killed someone, accidental or intentional, was a hard fact to fathom.

"M-Miho?", Yukari asked. Ano turned to see the others had woken up. Except Mako.

"Y-you can leave, guys...", Miho said. She looked up at her team, her eyes silently begging them for privacy.

Yukari and Saori exchanged nervous glances, before they left, with Hana carrying the still sleeping Mako out of the room.

Ano thought back to before the match. Before that Jumbo and the Panzer IV fired. Before the shot rang out.

Then he remembered the barrel.

"8.8 cm...88 mm.", he muttered to himself.

"Ano?", Miho asked.

He looked up. "None of the tanks fired that shot.", Ano said. He looked to Miho's mom, who narrowed her eyes at this fact.

"I saw something before I blacked out. A barrel.", he said.

He thought back to when he saw that cannon barrel. A feature seemed very noticeable to him.

"That cannon had no muzzle brake. It's not an 8.8 cm Pak. It's flak.", he finished, as Shiho looked through the files.

"But the round that pierced the boy-", Shiho said, before Miho let out a squeak that worried the both of them.

"I know what I saw. Besides, there were instances where tanks reached the flak line of defense and they had to use modified tank rounds to defend against those tanks.", Ano said.

He got up out of bed, a fierce look on his face. "Something must be going on. I'll bet something else has happened while we're having this conversation.", he said.

Shiho sighed, before reaching over and taking the TV remote. She flipped the TV on, and Ano's eyes widened at what was on the news.

" _There has been a civilian massacre on the Ooarai carrier. The town square is riddled with corpses as several Flakpanzers had arrived and opened fire on the civilian masses, using what appeared to be the proximity charged 2 cm flak shells._ ", the reporter said. " _Those tanks are missing, and local authorities are putting everything in their power to find them._ "

Shiho changed the channel to another news channel, where another reporter was speaking. " _It is no coincidence that at the same time of the flak incident, a student in the big tournament was killed by a round during the final stages of the match. The type of round, and the cannon that fired it is yet to be determined._ "

Shiho changed the channel again. " _On the Kuromorimine carrier, two Crocodile Shermans and a Flammpanzer was identified to enter the premises. Moments later, they were caught on camera as they lit and burned down the entire school building. These tanks are yet to be found._ "

Shiho changed the channel one more time, and this report completely stunned Ano.

" _On Saunders's carrier, the engine room has flooded and several of its mechanical parts have been forcibly removed. The whole vessel has been ordered to evacuate before the carrier inevitably sinks. Thousands are left homeless as the vessel goes down. What happens next is yet to be known soon._ "

Shiho turned off the channel. "I guess you're right.", she said. "I'll notify the authorities."

She took out her cellphone and began to text on it. "Although, if anyone other than me asks, do. Not. Answer them.", she ordered, sternly.

Ano nodded, and Shiho smirked as she put her phone away. "And while we're at it. Let's talk about my daughter."

Timeskip: several hours later

Yukari sat at the hospital cafeteria, with the rest of their school, completely filling up the room.

"I'm so worried...", Yukari said.

"Me too...", Yuzu said. She and Kenn sat together, hands in each other's.

Momo and Zan sat together, Zan's mask and goggles still on. Yuuki and her boyfriend sat together and looked up at the TV.

Kay sighed. "Our home's gone, huh?", she said, forcing a chuckle. Her chuckle turned into a sob as Darjeeling sat next to her.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened.", the blonde sophisticated student said, genuinely.

Kay ruffled Darjeeling's hair. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault.", she said. This time, Darjeeling didn't swat the blonde's hand off her head.

Everyone sat in silent, the several hundred students either staying in silent or making up some sort of small talk. Not that it helped.

Miho sat by herself, with Mako sleeping on her shoulder. She turned and her eyes widened.

Ano, changed into a shirt and pants, walked out to the cafeteria, and everyone stood up.

"Hi, guys...", Ano said. Miho ran over and hugged him, tightly.

"Are you OK?", Miho asked.

"Of course I am...", Ano said, patting Miho's back awkwardly. "The question is, are you OK?"

Mika stood up and smiled at Ano. "She hasn't had anything to eat since this happened.", the Finnish girl said. "I recommend-"

"I see.", Ano said. "Thanks."

Ano and Miho walked out of the hospital cafeteria, leaving everyone else as the doors closed.

Miho and Ano signed out and walked out of the hospital building, where several reporters were waiting outside.

"Miss Nishizumi!"

"Nishizumi!"

"Any comments?!"

"Miss Miho!"

Ano quickly got Miho through the crowd of reporters and out of sight, making sure nobody followed.

They quickly walked through town, which seemed eerily deserted. Ano looked around, before he escorted Miho into a store.

The store owner looked up. "Miss Nishizumi?", he asked.

"Yes. Can we stay here for a bit?", Ano asked. "A bunch of reporters are after us."

"Of course. You can look around for a bit if you like, but I-", the owner said.

Suddenly, the buzzing of a machine gun filled the air, and the large glass windows shattered.

Ano grabbed Miho and ducked, as the store owner was immediately gunned down.

Outside was a German half-track with a machine gun firing out of it. The store was riddled with holes, and splinters and metal flew everywhere.

Shelves exploded and the ceiling lights shattered loudly. Broken glass rained down on Ano and Miho.

Soon, the barrage stopped, and two men got out of the half-track, armed with MP-40s. They walked inside through the broken windows and began to search.

Ano held a finger to his lips and began to crawl through an aisle, Miho following as quietly as she could.

A man walked around the corner, aiming his gun, before turning and continuing to advance.

Ano snuck to the front door, which was a hollow metal frame with all the glass broken.

Miho let out a squeak when a piece of glass crunched under her feet.

The two men turned to the door, and began to advance towards the door. Ano looked around in panic and looked around.

"There's gotta be something...huh?", Ano said, before he saw something just out of his reach.

The two men reached the front, only to receive two glass bottles of soda to the face. The impact caused one of them to stumble and smack his head against a shelf, while the other slipped and crashed into the soda machine.

"Now!", Ano yelled. He hoisted Miho to her feet and the two of them ran out of the store.

They ran around the corner into an alley, and waited. The two men, drenched in soda, ran past the two teenagers. The half-track drove past not long after.

Ano and Miho sighed in relief. Ano looked over to Miho and hugged her tightly. "That was close.", he said.

He peeked out the alley and saw a Flakpanzer I driving past. Ano noticed blood on the wheels and the tracks, leaving little bits of blood on the road.

Miho let out a sniff, and Ano hugged her. "It'll be alright. Just stay with me here.", he whispered soothingly.

He watched the Flakpanzer drive over to an intersection, before turning left. Ano's eyes widened.

"W-where's it going?", Miho asked.

Ano grabbed his cellphone and quickly punched in a speed dial number. "I gotta warn them.", he said.

The phone began to ring. "Come on, pick up...pick up!", he hissed, impatiently.

In the hospital, Kenn and Yuzu were still in silence, before Kenn's cellphone rang. He slowly took it out of his uniform and answered it. "Hello?", he said.

"We're being targeted. Get everyone out and scramble.", Ano said. Kenn's eyes widened, and he looked around.

There was a man in a suit standing at the exit. He had a holster with a pistol in it. Normally, with security, carrying their pistol that would be normal.

But Kenn saw that this man had a Mauser instead of the standard sidearm.

Kenn hung up and switched to texting. "There's one guy, and his gun's WWII. That's not normal, isn't it?", he asked.

"No! Get everyone out!", Ano texted back. Kenn turned to Zan, who was also looking at his phone.

Kenn nodded subtlety at the masked boy, and he nodded back. Zan got up, and began to walk to the exit.

"Excuse me, where are you going?", the security man asked.

"I was wondering if I could leave. I need to do something important.", Zan said.

"No. Everyone is to stay here until this all blows over.", the man said.

"It's important.", Zan said, insistingly.

"I said-", the man said, before a few gunshots outside rang out.

Everyone jumped in surprise, and the man turned, before Zan grabbed the man's arm and slammed him against the wall. He grabbed the Mauser in his holster and turned it against him.

"Everyone! Run!", Zan yelled. Everyone acted quickly and confusingly, scrambling out of the room. Zan knocked out the man with the gun before searching him, grabbing the other clips od ammo. He ran out soon after.

Everyone split in groups. Hippo Team, Carpaccio, Macaroni, Anchovy, Zussman, Kay, and one of the T-28 crews ran down the south street. The BT-7 and BT-5 crews split towards the west.

Duck Team, Mallard Team, Leopon Team, Katyusha, Nonna, Naomi, Rosehip, Rukuriri, Kinuyo, and some of the boys team went around the hospital, running back to the town square.

Rabbit Team, Anteater Team, and the remaining boys ran through an alley, while the rest of Anglerfish Team, Turtle Team, Kenn, Zan, Darjeeling, Assam, Orange Pekoe and the T-35 crew ran north. Maho, Erika, Jatkosota and the remainder of the students escaped west.

When the Flakpanzer and half-track arrived, everyone had escaped.

Kenn held up a hand, as Zan aimed the Mauser around. He gave the all clear, and the group ran towards a store.

The store was riddled with broken glass and bullet holes. Kenn and Yuzu exchanged worried looks.

Zan snuck in with the pistol in front of him, searching the store, before giving the all clear.

"Why does he hold it like that?", Momo whispered.

"Ano told me Zan plays a lot of video games.", Hana said, as they walked in.

Zan came back with a bunch of soda bottles in his hands. He'd put the pistol in his pocket when he got the bottles.

"Drink.", Zan said. "We need to move quickly."

"W-what about the store owner?", Orange Pekoe asked.

"He's dead."

The 76mm loader of the T-35 looked back at the group, standing next to the counter. "He's dead.", he repeated.

Darjeeling and Assam were silent. Mako sat while looking down. Saori and Yukari exchanged each other scared glances.

"D-drink...", Anzu muttered. Everyone opened their bottles.

Somewhere else in the city, Rabbit Team and Anteater Team waited, as two of the boys grabbed the Karabiner 98 and the Gewehr 43 from the two men they'd ambushed. The rest of the boys searched the Kübelwagen nearby, and pulled out two MP-40s.

One of the boys, Saki's boyfriend, chambered a round in his Kar 98. The leader, took an MP-40 and walked ahead. "We have to go.", he said.

Saki quivered next to her boyfriend, who hugged her back while holding the rifle.

The late group snuck through the empty streets, guns pointing front and back.

Across the carrier, Hippo Team and Anzio were on the lookout, as Kay, Zussman, and the boys set up a makeshift barricade at a warehouse full of iron machinery.

"We need to camp out until we're certain everything's clear.", Erwin said. "You two, I need you with me."

Caesar and Carpaccio nodded, and escorted the blonde StuG commander to an adjacent building.

Anchovy and Macaroni sighed, as Zussman came out. "Where's Riko?", he asked.

"Over there.", Macaroni said, pointing towards the nearby building. She took off her beret and wiped her forehead.

"What the hell's going on?", Anchovy muttered, as she fiddled with her pigtails.

Erwin, Caesar, and Carpaccio came back with several boxes. "We found a stash of weapons in that store.", she said.

Zussman, Macaroni, and Anchovy jumped up in surprise. "Wha?!", Macaroni cried.

"Huh? How?!", Zussman asked.

"That's a licensed gun store.", Caesar said. "No time for waiting, we gotta set up.

Zussman and Saemonza set up a BREN with a bipod, while the T-28 boys loaded several rifle clips of .30-06 rounds.

Erwin and Anchovy searched through a box of submachine guns, taking out Thompsons and Grease Guns.

Carpaccio, Macaroni, and Caesar lugged old machines to the door as a barricade, while Oryōu searched a box of grenades.

In the town square, Duck Team, Mallard Team, and Leopon Team stared at the completely bloody intersection. There were police cars all over the road, blocking off the streets, but there were no cops.

Noriko and Shinobu stared in horror, while Taeko and Akebi just turned away from the bloodbath before them.

Midoriko, Moyoko, and Nozomi had their heads bowed, their hair obscuring their eyes. Nakajima and Hoshino were searching the police cars.

Suzuki, Rosehip, Rukuriri, and Kinuyo sat against a wall, waiting silently and somberly. Nonna kept Katyusha's eyes away from the scene of the massacre, and Naomi just chewed her gum slowly.

"What went wrong?", Naomi muttered.

Miho and Ano ran past an alley, before they hid behind a parked truck.

A grey Tiger I rolled by, a Panzer III following.

Miho held her breath, as the vehicles disappeared from view.

Ano breathed quietly as the Panzer III rolled around the corner. Then the two teens ran out from behind the truck and into a restaurant.

The place was empty, and the only sound was from the TV.

Ano flipped a table over and the two hid behind it.

"That was close...", Ano muttered. He heard a whimpering from Miho, and he quickly hugged her.

"Hey, shh...it's going to be OK.", Ano said. Miho kept hyperventilating, gasping and sobbing for breath.

"D-dead...", she muttered, before being silenced by a brief kiss to the lips.

"We'll get out of this. I promise you.", Ano said, looking up to the TV.

" _Ooarai's Carrier has been hijacked by what appears to be a group of WWII extremists. The authorities on the shore are unsure what to do, as thousands are held hostage on the large ship._ ", the reporter announced. " _Ooarai's Miho Nishizumi is confirmed to be on the ship. What's going to be done now is unknown..._ "

( **Season 1 is done. Sorry I was a day late, but I was determining whether to end it here or later, and I have school and I don't wanna put this on pause, so here you go.** ****

 **I will need help on deciding what will happen next, so please leave reviews. Thx** )


End file.
